Blurred Vision
by tennisgirl77
Summary: He's the son of an intelligent inventor and leader. He lives in a big house. He's training to become the young adult his father always wanted him to be. What else could make his life even more perfect than it already is? But what if his life's not perfect? What if everything he thinks is normal isn't normal? What if everything isn't what it seems? AU (kind of).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! Back with a new story! I reposted this chapter and editited it because i forgot to say that this story will be an AU. For a long time I've been wanting to make a story about Adam, but I never really had any good ideas, until now. This story's going to be mystery/ sci-fi/ adventure themed so I'm super exited for this. I was going to release this story in June, but I guess I can give you a chapter early :) Hope you enjoy!**

The door to the bedroom opened and in stepped a girl in her teens.

"Adam" she said, "Your father wants to see you." The teenage boy, who was sitting on his bed, staring outside of the bedroom window hopped off of the bed and stood up. He prepared his mind for the conversation that his father was going to have with him in less than five minutes. Every two days he and his father would have the 'talk'. Adam hated the 'talk', but his father thought having one every other day would be good for him.

"Ok" the teen replied, "Thanks Breana." He starts to exit the room. Before he left, Breana grabbed his arm.

"Adam" she said in a serious tone, "Just be careful on what you say to him ok?"

"Uh ok" Adam answered scratching the back of his head with his fingers.

"Do you need me to take you to your father?"

"No I'm good thanks." With that, Breana let go of his arm and the boy approached the hallway. As he walked down the hallway to the staircase he thought about what his father's house servant had told him. She always told him that same thing every time he was getting ready to talk to his father. He wondered what the reason behind her telling him that was. Maybe it was because she didn't want him to disappoint his father or maybe it was because she didn't want him to upset his father. Adam shrugged it off. Perhaps it meant nothing and he was just over thinking the statement.

After going down the staircase and walking through a few more halls, the teen finally made it to the door of his father's office. He quietly knocked on the closed door.

"Who is it?" His father's voice asked from inside the room.

"It's Adam" the boy replied, "Your son Adam."

"Oh, come on in." Adam slowly turned the doorknob and entered the office. Once he was inside he looked ahead to see his father sitting at his huge desk, shuffling some papers together. Adam looked around at all of the cool technology and inventions his father had in his office. All of his father's greatest inventions were in this room and he always felt proud of being the wonderful inventor's son.

Once the teen reached the desk he took a seat in one of the chairs that was across from his father.

"Good morning son" the man said.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Adam nods.

"I did, except that I had the same weird dream again last night." A spark of interest bounced into the older man.

"Again?" He puts his elbows on his desk and leans in closer to his son, "Tell me about this dream Adam."

"Well it's similar to the same dream I had last time. I don't really remember much of it, but I do remember being in a weird looking laboratory."

"A laboratory?"

"Yes. Only it didn't look like yours. It was much smaller and much more brightly lit."

"Brightly lit you said?" Adam nods.

"Yeah and I was talking to some kids that were my age and they were warning me about something…"

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Adam closed his eyes and tried to remember who it was he was talking to in the dream, but he couldn't remember.

"No, I can't I'm sorry." The man sighed, "I've been having this same dream for weeks and I can't remember anything from it the day after I have it. It's really bothersome."

"Oh believe me I know how bothersome it is" Adam's father muttered. He then quickly cleared his throat.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have the results back from Doctor Williams yet?"

"Yes.." Adam leaned in closer to his father.

"So am I getting better?"

"Well, not exactly." Adam frowned, "We actually think you're getting worse…"

"Worse?" the teen exclaimed, "How can I be getting worse? I've been taking my medicine and I've been-"

Adam lowered his head to the desk. He had been trying so hard to get better for months now and it was very upsetting to learn that his condition was worsening.

"I know Adam. It's just…well I really don't know." The man cleared his throat, "But don't worry. The doctor said he's going to help you the best that he can." The boy groaned. The doctor always said that.

"Does that mean that I have to take more medicine?"

"Yes." Adam sighed, "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be better in no time." The man took a sip of his coffee in his mug. Adam thought at that moment if he should ask his father about what really happened the day everything had changed him months ago.

"Dad? What happened the day that I was captured?" His father almost choked on his drink.

"Adam" he replied, "I told you many of times that you're not ready to know the whole story."

"But I've been asking you for the longest time now. I'm eighteen years old. I think I can handle whatever it is you need to tell me." He gives his dad a serious look, "Please? I need to know what happened to me that now I have to take a whole bunch of medicine and that now I can barely go outside." His father turned away from him, "Dad please. Every day we have this same conversation with you asking how I feel and what is on my mind, but what's really on my mind is wanting to know what has happened to me.." The older man stood up from his chair and started walking around.

"Alright. I'll tell you. I suppose you do need to know…but this is going to be hard for me to explain alright?" His son nods. "Ok. So months ago, our enemies attacked us. They somehow ended up capturing you and they were trying to; well actually they did brainwash you into thinking that I was a bad man and they somehow damaged your brain with all of these horrible lies about me."

"What kind of lies?"

"Lies like I am a bad guy and that I am trying to destroy the world."

"But you're not a bad guy."

"I know I'm not. And everyone else in the world knows that too." Adam swallowed hard. His father lowered his head, "They even somehow got you into wanting to kill me…" Adam's eyes widened a little. Had he really almost killed his father? The man sniffled, "I didn't want to, but I had to fight you or I would've been dead."

"How did I snap out of the action of killing you?"

"After my soldiers and I got a hold of you again, we had to reprogram your chip back to normal again. Clearly of course you're still not fully back to normal, I mean, you still have dreams and visions of those bad people in your memory and you sometimes do question if I'm a bad guy or not, but you're not as in bad of a shape as you were in. Hopefully more medicine will fix your mind fully." The teenager leans back in his chair.

"Do you know who these bad people are who captured me? Do you know where they hide out?" His father shakes his head. "Is that why you're always questioning my dreams? To see if I can remember who had captured me and where they are living? And is that why you won't let me go outside that often? You're afraid they'll capture me again?"

"Yes. I just wish you could remember a face, a location, something." He balls his fists up, "The only thing I know about them is that their leader is very selfish and is very vain. When I do find out who did this to you, I will destroy them personally." Wow. Adam never heard his father speak like that before. He must be really upset.

"So" the boy starts, "Can I leave and start my training now?"

"I guess so. We can end early today I suppose." He waves his son goodbye, "I'll meet you in the training room later. Right now I need to discuss the amount of medicine you need to take with your doctor. Adam stands up from his chair.

"Alright. See you dad."

"See you." The teenage quietly steps out off the office to be greeted by Breana.

"That was quick. How'd it go?" she asked curiously. Adam shrugged.

"It went ok I guess.."

"You guess?"

"Yeah. I really don't want to talk about it." Breana frowned.

"Oh ok. Are you ready to start your training?"

"Yeah." The two walk down the hall until they reach the training room.

 **So what'd you think? Do you like it so far? The next chapter will be posted either at the end of the month or at the beginning of next month. Please review for me and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys back with chapter two! Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them :) Enjoy!**

Adam and Breana walk into the training room.

"Ok to start off today's training" Breana starts, "You'll need to defeat one enemy. Put these on." She hands Adam a pair of simulator glasses.

"Piece of cake" Adam replied. He walked into the center of the room and puts on his glasses.

"I'm going to go turn on the simulator now." Breana walks to the other end of the room and pushes a couple of buttons that were on the wall.

The simulator turns on and the room changes from an empty room, to a forest. Adam hears a noise and turns around to find a teenage boy standing there. The teen was much shorter than Adam. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing a black and gray spy like suit. Around the left chest area of his suit was a symbol. The symbol was three red circles linked up with each other. Adam felt like he had seen the same symbol before, but he couldn't remember where from. Adam decided to snap out of his thoughts of trying to remember and started to attack the enemy.

Adam first decided to use his heat vision, but the enemy easily dodged out of the way of all of his laser attacks. The enemy then somehow made a force field from his hands and threw it at Adam. Adam, unprepared got hit and went flying backwards until he crashed onto the ground. Adam groaned as he felt pain sting throughout his whole body. The enemy ran up to the teenage boy and threw another force field at him again. Luckily Adam was ready this time and rolled out of the way. He then quickly stood up and charged towards the enemy.

The enemy held out his right hand and out of his hand came a long laser, blue bow staff.

"Hey" Adam called out, "Where'd that come from?"

The other teen just smirked as he held up his bow in a fighting position. Adam held up his fists and threw a punch at the enemy. The enemy easily dodged the punch using his bow. After a couple more dodges from Adam's punches the teenager struck his staff into Adam's stomach and sent Adam flying backwards into the air again. Adam again in response crashed onto the ground. He then quickly bounced back up onto his feet. Ok, he had had enough of this. He wasn't going to let one short, annoying enemy defeat him. He needed to step it up a notch. No more Mr. Nice guy stuff.

Adam walked closer to the enemy, who was standing in fighting position. He opened his mouth and he began to use his super breath bionic ability. He blew as hard as he could. The enemy in response to the air being blown on him began to fly backwards and crashed into a big rock. Adam walked over to the enemy boy who was still stunned from crashing and lifted him up from the ground clinging onto the boy's suit. He then threw the teen as hard as he could. The enemy ended up crashing into a tree, head first and crumpled to the ground, motionless.

Adam smiled in response to seeing the motionless body of the enemy. He had defeated him. The forest scenery disappeared and everything became dark. Adam took off his glasses and looked around at the empty training room again. Breana who was still over by the control buttons had a sad expression on her face.

"Nice job" she said sadly, "You defeated the enemy. You won."

 _Why does she sound so upset,_ Adam thought to himself, _I just defeated a bad guy here._ He then remembered that any time he trained and defeated the enemies in the simulator, Breana always had the same gloomy look on her face. Hmm maybe she just didn't like him to fight.

"Today's enemy was super easy" the boy told as he walked over to the girl and handed her back the glasses, "I killed him in less than ten minutes."

"Well good for you Adam" she replied. She looked down at her shoes.

"What's wrong Breana?"

"Oh nothing." She looked back up at Adam, "I'm just tired I guess." She tried to smile, but her smile looked liked a sad smile. "Let's begin the rest of your training for today."

"What am I doing?"

"You're going to practice some martial arts moves with that dummy model over there." She pointed to the dummy machine that was on the other side of the room.

"That's all?" Adam moaned, "Man that sounds so boring. Can't I just defeat another enemy again?"

"Nope sorry."

"Ugh fine." They both started walking over to the machine.

* * *

Night time quickly came along. Adam now was in his bed, trying to go to sleep, but for some reason he couldn't go to sleep. He was too busy thinking about what his father had said earlier that day. Was he really getting worse? Did he really almost try and kill his own father? It couldn't be. Adam couldn't imagine himself doing that.

The teen then heard his bedroom door open and looked over to see Breana entering his room.

"Hey is everything ok Adam?" she asked him as she closed the door behind her, "The room light's still on in here. You usually have the light off by this time of night any other day."

"I just can't sleep" Adam replied. Breana sat down on the bed beside him.

"And why can't you sleep?"

Adam shrugged.

"Come on." The girl playfully punched Adam in the shoulder, "You can tell me what's on your mind. We're siblin- I mean best friends and best friends always tell each other everything."

Adam took a deep breath. Maybe he should tell her about the whole conversation he had had with his dad. I mean, Breana was like a sister to Adam and they were best friends and he usually tells her everything….

"Well" Adam started, "Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anybody…"

"Adam please, you're the only person I talk to here, besides your father. Your secret's safe with me."

"Ok. So earlier today dad told me that I am getting worse."

"Worse?" Breana asked as her eyes widened, "What do you mean by worse?"

"The medicine's not working. I'm worse than ever."

Breana rubbed the depressed teen's shoulder. "Well I just know you're going to be back to normal soon."

"I hope so." Adam lowered his head, "Dad also said that the bad people he's looking for brainwashed me into thinking that he was the bad guy and I almost tried to kill him. You probably don't remember that because you didn't work here then."

Breana looked at Adam with a concerned look on her face.

"Adam…" she started, but didn't finish.

"I have to get better Breana and when I do I'm going to defeat the evil people who brainwashed me into almost killing my father."

Breana didn't respond. She only looked out the window of the bedroom. Adam then concluded that she didn't like to talk about fighting. He decided to change the subject.

"Breana?"

"Yes" she replied as she looked away from the window and over towards Adam.

"Do you not like fighting and war?"

"No, I don't like people brainwashing others and telling them something is right when in reality it's really wrong."

"Oh. Why do you always look funny whenever I defeat an enemy in the simulator training room then?"

"Huh?" Breana hesitated, "No I don't."

"Yes you do. You always mutter good job to me and you always have a sad look on your face. Why?"

"Well…it's just that…" She sighed, "I don't think that you should be fighting certain-"

"Certain what?"

"Nothing. I just don't like the whole simulator training activity you have to do."

"Oh well I have to do it to-"

"I know…train for missions and stuff I know. I just don't like it." She then yawns and stands up from the bed. "I think I'm going to leave now Adam. I'm getting kind of tired."

"Ok. See you in the morning."

"Night." She turned off the room night and quietly slipped out of the room. Breana reminded Adam of somebody….he just couldn't figure out who. She was like someone who he had been seeing in dreams….but who? Adam finally just gave up on thinking who Breana reminded him off and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Here's chapter 3!**

"Dad do I have to take this stuff?" Adam asked looking at the medicine in a spoon.

It was morning and Adam's father was in his room trying to get him to take a spoonful of medicine that the doctor had told him to give to Adam.

"Yes" the boy's father replied as he pushed the spoon closer to his son's mouth, "Please swallow it for me. I know it looks icky, but it'll all be worth it in the end. It'll help you get better."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm your father. Do you not trust me?"

"Fine I'll take the medicine." Adam opened his mouth wide as his father inserted the green medicine into his mouth. After counting to three in his head, he swallowed it down. "Yuck it's even worse than I imagined it to be."

The older man laughed. "Well at least you've swallowed it now and you won't have to do it again until tomorrow." He handed Adam a cup of water.

"Thanks." The teen took a sip from his cup.

"Now I'm going to tell you to take it easy for a while, because the doctor said the side effects of you taking the medicine would be extreme dizziness, extreme fatigue, and other things I can't remember."

"Oh that's horrible" Adam replied.

"It is, but don't worry. The side effects only last a couple of hours." He tucks the bed covers over his son, who is lying down on a bed, "Now, I want you to stay here and rest until the side effects are gone ok?'

"Ok dad, but I'm not feeling dizzy or anything-"

"Oh don't worry, you will." Adam's father begins to walk out of the room, "I'll see you later when you're feeling better alright?"

"Alright. Hey dad.."

"Yes?"

"Can you get Breana for me?"

"What on earth for?"

"I just want her company."

"Alright I'll try to find her for you." With that the man leaves the room, leaving his son to get some rest. As he walks through the hallway he sees Breana coming towards him from the opposite direction.

"Hello Breana" he says to the girl.

"Why hello sir" Breana replied.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Adam."

"I'm sorry Breana I can't have you visiting him right now…"

"Why not?"

"I-I have…something for you to do in the kitchen….yes!"

"It took you a long time to answer my question sir."

"Just go down to the kitchen and help the chef alright?!" the man growled. He then walked away from the girl and headed downstairs.

Breana made her way to the kitchen thinking about why she couldn't visit Adam. Hopefully everything was alright. She walked downstairs into the kitchen to help the chef with whatever he needed help with.

* * *

Ten minutes passed by and there was still no sign of Breana in Adam's room. Adam thought perhaps his father couldn't find her by that point. Adam felt a wave of dizziness wash over him and decided to lie down on his bed, instead of sitting up reading comic books. It seemed the more he lay there, the more tired he got. Man he hated having the side effects from the medicine he had taken a while ago. Finally he got so tired that he fell fast asleep…

" _Adam you have to hurry and change into your mission suit!" A teenage girl with long brown hair exclaimed, "He's coming! Hurry!"_

" _Come on Adam they're coming!" The teenage boy with spiked up hair next to the girl screamed, "He's going to be down here to capture us any minute now, we have to hurry!"_

" _I'm coming guys!" Adam exclaimed jumping from out of what looked like a long tube. "I'm coming!" He tried to make his way over to the teens that were waiting for him by the escape door, but tripped and fell. Suddenly he heard loud footsteps behind him._

" _Get them!" a loud voice coming from behind the boy screamed. He suddenly felt two hands grab him and stand him up._

" _Adam no!" The teenage girl screamed as she tried to run over towards him._

" _No we can't save him now" The boy next to her told as he grabbed on to his sister's arm, "We have to go before they get us too."_

" _But what about Adam?"_

" _We'll save him later, come on!" The two began to run out of the small lab._

" _Don't worry Adam!" the girl screamed, "We'll save you!"_

" _No!" Adam screamed as he struggled to get free from the men who had a hold of his arms, "Guys don't leave me!"_

" _Take him to the helicopter boys" A man from behind Adam barked._

 _Before Adam had time to look back to see who was talking, he felt a sharp pain come from his left shoulder._

" _No" Adam screamed, "Guys help me! Don't leave me!" Before he knew it, Adam saw black dots dance around his vision and quickly fell into unconsciousness….._

"….Adam" Adam heard a voice scream, "Adam wake up! Adam!"

Adam quickly jolted his eyes open and looked to see Breana sitting on the bed beside him. She was holding his hand.

"Breana?" Adam hoarsely asked.

"Adam its ok" she replied, "I'm here now." She smiled.

"Breana it was awful" The teen boy said as he began to sit up, only to be pushed down by his friend, "It was worse than awful. It was-"

"What was awful? What happened?"

"I had another nightmare. It's the same one I keep having every night."

"You did?" Breana inched closer to Adam, "Tell me. What was it about? Do you remember?"

Adam tried to think back on what had happened, but he barely could remember anything. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"No. The only thing I remember from the dream is some teenagers warning me about something…."

Breana's eyes widened, "Warning you about something?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…."

Adam decided to change the subject. He really didn't like talking about his dreams to people.

"Breana where were you?"

"What?"

"My dad was supposed to have you come here into my room after I took my medicine."

"Medicine?"

"Yes. Dad gave me medicine this morning before he left to get you."

Breana thought back to when she was getting ready to head to Adam's room that morning, when Adam's dad had told her to go to the kitchen. He only had wanted her in the kitchen because he wanted her away from Adam. He didn't want her to know that he had given Adam medicine.

"Why that little…" Breana started, but stopped after realizing that Adam was listening to her. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I couldn't come here earlier. I had to do some work in the kitchen. I just got here five minutes ago though."

"It's ok" Adam replied, "I would have been too tired to talk to you anyway. The side effects of the medicine left me really tired and dizzy. That's why I fell asleep."

"Yeah I can see that" Breana told, "You look more tired than ever." She then muttered to herself so Adam couldn't hear, "What is he doing to you?"

Adam yawned again, "Breana I'm getting kind of tired again…"

"Well ok I'll let you sleep I guess, just make sure if you have another dream that you'll try to remember it ok?"

"Ok." He fell asleep in less than a minute.

Breana leaned down and hugged Adam tightly. A tear escaped from her eye. She couldn't stand to see Adam like this. She slowly stood up from the bed and quietly walked out of the room. She then marched her way into Adam's father's office.

When she got to his desk, the man looked up from the book he was reading.

"Why hello Breana" he said to her.

"Why is Adam really tired?" the girl snapped as she sat down in a chair beside the desk.

"I had him take some medicine earlier today and the side effects were extreme dizziness, fatigue and-"

"You left your son up there in his room alone with all of those side effects?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"Well I think that you should've had someone checking on him after he took the medicine" the girl replied, "What if something had gone wrong? I went up there a few minutes ago to find him asleep. He was probably asleep for about four hours and nobody had been checking on him!"

"I didn't think he would need checking on" the man firmly said, "I trust my doctor here and I trust that the medicine he gives to my son is safe, alright?" He then sighed, "Breana I make the decisions around here and I don't except anyone to question them, understood?"

Breana slowly nodded.

"Adam is perfectly fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to him under the medication. Now leave my office!" He pointed to the door.

Breana stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. "By the way" she said, "What is this medicine doing to help Adam again?"

"You're a very nosy girl Breana" the man laughed, "A little too nosy. It's none of your business as to what the medicine is doing for my son. The next time I hear you questioning the medicine, I will have you put in jail, understood?"

"Yes sir" the teen muttered.

"And by the way" the man started, "I don't appreciate you sneaking up to my son's room without permission from me first. You're a house servant. You shouldn't be talking to my son at all. You act more as a sister to him than a low down servant girl to him. You're not important to him at all."

Breana didn't reply to her master's comments as she exited the room.

"I _am_ more than a house servant to Adam" Breana muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway, "And I'm more important to Adam than anyone else in this mansion will ever be…"

 **Hope you liked it! What'd you think? Questions for you!**

 **What did you think Breana meant when she said she's more important to Adam than anyone in the mansion would ever be?**

 **What do you think the medicine is going to do to Adam? Is it really going to help him, or hurt him?**

 **Do you trust Adam's father?**

 **Make sure to please leave a review for me and catch ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! A lot of you have really good questions and guesses. I promise all of your questions will be answered soon throughout the story (but here's one hint to some of your questions, yes Chase is in this story). Enjoy chapter 4!**

"Here's your triple cheeseburger with extra ketchup Adam" the chef said to the boy as he placed the plate full of food down on the eating table.

"Thanks Tony" Adam replied as he looked down at the delicious meal "I'm really hungry after taking that medicine earlier today. I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!"

"Well I can't make horses for lunch" Tony replied ruffling his hand through Adam's hair, "so I hope that burger will do for you." He starts to walk back into the kitchen, "I'm off to make your ice cream sundae now." He leaves the dining room.

As Adam begins to eat his sandwich, Breana walks into the room and sits down on one of the chairs beside Adam.

"Oh hey" Adam says to her, his mouth full of burger, "Where have you been?"

"Oh just doing my 'servant' duties" the girl answered, "What are you up to?" She looks down at his plate, "Well I guess that answered my question." Breana thinks about how good that burger looks right now. She hadn't had food that looked so good in a long time.

"This cheeseburger is soo good." Adam glances over at Breana, who is still staring down at his food, "Are you hungry?"

Breana snaps out of her inner thoughts and looks up at the teen, "Oh…well…"

"Do you want a triple cheeseburger? I could have Tony make you one.."

"Thanks Adam, but no thanks. Your dad doesn't allow servants like me to eat food from the mansion. I have to go outside to that little restaurant outside from in here to eat." She frowns, "That place has the most disgusting food ever. Yuck! Plus I'm only allowed to eat there two times a day!"

"Two times? That's all? You can't go in there for in between snacks or dessert?"

"Nope. Thanks to your father, he changed my maximum meal count to two instead of three. Did I mention how small the meals are there?" The girl's stomach growls at that moment.

"Hey don't worry. I can get you a triple cheeseburger in no time….TONY!"

"Adam I can't. Your dad would kill me if he found out-"

"Well he's not going to find out. I won't tell anybody about it."

Tony came running out of the kitchen. "Yes Master Adam?" he asked.

"I want another triple cheeseburger please and a coke to go with it."

"Man you must be really hungry.." he starts to walk back into the kitchen.

"Oh and can you make another sundae for me as well?"

"As you wish" he goes into the kitchen.

"Thanks Adam" Breana replies as she puts a smile on her face.

"Don't mention it. You're my best friend. Actually you're my only friend…..but anyways I can't let my best friend go hungry."

"Well I appreciate it. It means so much to me."

In less than ten minutes, Tony is back with Breana's plate of food.

"Thanks Tony" Adam says grabbing the plate and coke out of Tony's hands.

"Don't mention it" he replies. He then leaves. Adam moves the plate and coke over to where his friend is sitting.

"There you go" he says to her, "Enjoy."

Breana immediately began munching on the food that was given to her. Adam watched in amazement as the girl quickly swallowed down her food. _She must be really hungry,_ Adam thought to himself. He had never seen her eat so….well unproper like. Well, I guess someone would eat like that if they were really hungry. In less than fifteen minutes, Breana was finished with everything.

"Wow" Adam replied, "You sure are a quick eater."

Breana giggles, "I'm usually not that fast at eating" she tells him, "I was just hungry." She grabs a napkin from off the table and slowly wipes off her mouth.

Tony then comes out with the sundaes and puts them on the table.

"Enjoy" he says to Adam as he walks back into the kitchen again.

Adam scoots one of the sundaes over to his friend and they begin to chow down on their dessert.

* * *

"Once again thanks for getting me something to eat" Breana replied as she took the last bite of her sundae.

"No problem" Adam said, "You deserve it anyway. You're always so nice and kind and honest. You always tell me everything."

"Yeah everything" the girl replies, chuckling lightly.

The kids then heard a horn blow from outside the room. Adam immediately stood up.

"Come on Breana" he says taking her hand, "My father must have an announcement to make in the main room!" The two headed for the main room.

Once they got there, all of the house workers were crowded around the large room. Adam ran up to his father, who was sitting on his throne chair, and sat down on his throne which was next to his father's. Breana walked over and stood by Adam's throne.

"Dad what is it?" Adam asked, "Is there bad news you want to announce?"

"No" his father replied, "It is actually good news."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll see…" The man looked over at the guard standing by the door and yelled, "Bring in the captive!"

The guard nodded and walked out of the room for a short second. When he came back, he was with two other guards. The guards were both holding onto a teenage boy, who was struggling to break away from their grasps.

"Let me go!" The boy cried.

Adam took a long glimpse of the boy. He looked identical to the boy he had fought in the simulator the other day.

The guards brought the boy closer to the man's throne. Breana gasped at how roughly the guards were holding onto the captive.

"Cha-" the girl began, but stopped herself after feeling Adam's father's glimpse on her.

"Do you know this boy Breana?" Adam's father spat out.

"Uh-he used to live close by to my old home" Breana muttered.

The man rolled his eyes, "Bring him closer."

The guards obeyed as they dragged the teen closer to the throne. Once they were close enough, the guards pushed the boy down to the ground and put his hands in handcuffs.

"Adam" his father said looking down at the captive, "This boy is one of the warriors that work for the evil man who tried to brainwash you into killing me."

"What?" Adam gasped.

"His leader wants me dead and tried to use you to kill me."

Adam glared at the boy on the floor, who was struggling to break away from his handcuffs. Breana just lowered her head in sight of what was happening. She looked as if she was about to start crying.

"Adam please I'm your friend!" The captive boy from the floor spoke, "I didn't do any of this to you. He's lying-"

"Oh yeah" Adam replied, "I totally believe that. My father is no liar! Thanks to you and your leader, I have to take a whole bunch of medicine!"

"But-"

"Silence!" Adam's father shouted at the boy as he got up and walked down to stand over him, "That's enough!" He grabbed the boy by the jumpsuit he was wearing and pulled him up. He then stared coldly into the boy's eyes. "Guards. Take this delinquent to my underground prison." He turned to face his son, "Adam how confident do you feel about using your bionics, your fighting and combat skills?"

"Umm" his son started, "pretty good I guess."

"Good, because tomorrow at nine a.m. sharp" the man turned to glare at the captive again, "You will use your skills to destroy this boy!"

"What?" the captive cried.

"What?" Breana screeched out of shock.

"Yes father" Adam replied smiling, "I will destroy him with dignity."

"Wait" Breana said, "he can't destroy him!"

"And just why not?" the man asked the servant.

"Because…because what if Adam's not ready?"

"Oh relax my son's ready for anything. Isn't that right Adam?"

Adam nodded.

The man pushed the boy in handcuffs back down onto the floor "Guards, take him away!"

The guards quickly grabbed the teen and dragged him out of the room. Adam ran over to Breana with excitement on his face.

"Did you hear that Breana?" he said to the girl, "Tomorrow I'm going to kill that evil warrior that works for that evil leader! Isn't that great?"

Breana didn't say anything. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she ran out of the throne room.

"Breana wait!" Adam replied as he began to run after her.

"Leave her be son" Adam's father said from his throne, "She'll be ok. Now come with me to the training room. You'll need to be prepared for tomorrow."

Adam turned around and walked behind his dad, who was heading towards the training room.

"Well ok, if you say so. Was it something I said to her?"

* * *

Nighttime quickly came by. At eleven at night Breana slipped out of room and walked silently down the hall. In her hand was a basket with fruit inside. Once she was downstairs, she made her way to the prison, which was down below the mansion. Once she was at the entrance to the prison, she ran into Brad, the guard. Breana wasn't afraid of Brad. Brad was her one and only guard friend. He was actually nice.

"Hey Breana" Brad said to her, "What are you doing down here?"

"I want to see the prisoner" the girl replied.

Brad shook his head. "Sorry kid. I can't let you see him. The boss told me personally to not let anyone visit him."

"Please? For me? I know the prisoner. He's uh….a really close friend of mine."

"A close friend? Breana you need to start choosing friends that aren't going to be a bad influence on you."

Breana rolled her eyes. "Please. I want to see him before its too late. Please? You'll be my favorite guard here if you let me see him."

"I thought I was already your favorite guard."

"Please?" Brad didn't respond, "Don't make me cry…." Breana began to make tears pop out of her eyes.

Brad began to talk again, "Oh don't cry!" He sighed, "Fine I'll let you see your friend. But if the boss finds out about this, he'll have us both killed!" The man unlocks the prison door with a key and opens it for the teen.

"Oh thank you" Breana squealed, "And don't worry. He'll never know about this." She walks into the prison.

"Oh I hope you're right." He shuts the door once Breana was fully inside the cell.

Once Breana was in the room, she walked to the back of the room, to find the captive boy sitting in a corner, hugging his knees into his chest. His wrists were chained by medium length chains that were attached to the wall.

"Hey 'evil warrior'" the girl huffed to the boy.

The boy jumped and turned to see Breana standing there in the dark.

"Bree?" the teen boy squeaked out as he shuffled closer.

"Yeah it's me. Are you alright?" She walked over to him and sat down beside him on the cold, hard floor.

"I guess" he mumbled, "I can't believe Adam didn't recognize me."

"Well he doesn't recognize me either. He thinks I'm just a poor servant girl."

"Well at least he likes you. He's going to kill me tomorrow."

"Hey" Breana put a hand on his shoulder, "He won't kill you. I won't let him. Where are the others?"

"They're hiding out outside the mansion. Luckily the guards didn't catch them."

"What's going to happen tomorrow again?"

"They're going to crash in the mansion tomorrow morning and get us out of here, including Adam. You know what to do tomorrow right?"

She nods. "Do you think it's going to be hard to get Adam out of here?"

"Probably."

Breana sighs. "Here" She hands the boy the basket of fruit, "I got this for you. I know you must be hungry by now."

"I am. Thanks." He takes a bite out of an apple.

"Well I should go now" Breana says standing up, "We all have to get some rest for what's going to happen tomorrow."

"Bree don't leave me here!" the boy exclaimed, "I don't want to stay in this creepy cell alone!"

"I can't stand here with you. Adam's 'dad' would find out I'm gone from my room. But don't worry I'll see you in the morning."

"If I can make it till morning. This place gives me the creeps."

"Come on. You're Chase Davenport. You can make it through anything." She smiles, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bree."

Breana walks out of the cell and heads back up to her room.

 **So, what'd you think? Did you like it? Ooh now we know the boy Adam's father captured is Chase. Questions for ya:**

 **Why do you think Chase didn't use his bionics when he was first captured?**

 **What do you think the plan is for tomorrow?**

 **Hey guys guess what? I've decided to start a contest! The details about it will be up on my profile in a couple of days so be sure to check that out soon! I'll remind you about it again the next time I update. I'll also remind you about it by mentioning them in my other stories too.**

 **Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile. Thanks for all of the reviews! Before you read this, I have to tell you that one of my OC characters from my other story "Cadam" is present in this story. Her name is Cara. Cara in my other story is Adam's girlfriend, so I don't want you to be confused when you see the name Cara in this chapter. Enjoy chapter 5!**

The next day came by and Adam was up and ready to destroy Chase. He had woken up early to warm-up in the training room. In a couple of hours, it would be time for him to impress his father.

"Adam" Breana or should I say Bree said to him as he was eating breakfast, "You don't want to fight the prisoner."

"Sure I do Breana" Adam replied, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because what if we have it all wrong? What if he isn't a bad guy working for an evil man?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He is bad. My father told me." He puts a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Breana look, I know you don't like fighting or anything, but sometimes people are going to have to fight." He then stands up from his chair. "I'm going to the throne room now." He leaves the room.

Bree sighs as she stands up from her chair and follows Adam to the throne room.

"I hope Chase was right about everyone else coming in to rescue us" she muttered to herself.

* * *

In the throne room, Adam's father was sitting down on his throne. Adam sat beside his father.

"Are you ready for your first mission Adam?" the man asked his son.

"I sure am" he replied, "I'm ready to take down that soldier kid!"

Bree, who was standing alongside Adam, sighed as she looked down at the floor.

"I was going to let you destroy him at lunchtime" the man said with a smile, "but Adam, I think you're ready so I'll let you kill him now."

Adam smiled. "Yes!" he said.

"Guards! Bring in the prisoner!"

The guards at the door nodded and left to go get the prisoner aka Chase.

"Does Adam have to do this?" Bree asked the man, "I mean, isn't killing someone a little harsh-"

"No! Now silence!"

Bree rolled her eyes as she closed her mouth.

"This is going to be so fun!" Adam squealed.

"Bree go and get me some snacks from the kitchen!" Adam's father snapped.

Bree nodded and walked off into the hallway.

"Why does he need snacks?" the girl muttered to herself, "In my opinion I feel as if he needs to lay off some-" She suddenly hears someone whisper her name.

"Bree….Bree.."

Bree looks around and doesn't see anyone.

"Over here."

Bree glances over to see two teens and an adult standing inside one of the hallway's huge closets.

"Leo?" Bree squeaked, "Cara? Douglas?" She runs over to the closet, "You guys are here!"

"Yeah" Leo replied, "We're here to get you, Chase, and Adam out of here. Is Chase still is jail?"

"Yes, but the guards are bringing him up to the throne room as we speak. We have to stop the battle between Adam and Chase before it's too late." She then, randomly hugs her friends, "Sorry guys. It's just that I haven't seen you guys in a long time."

"I know right?" Cara asks, "It's been a couple of months."

"Where were you off to?" Douglas asked the teen.

"Off to get "Mr. Dictator" some snacks" Bree replied, "Oh how I hate him so much! He needs to pay for what's he's done!"

"Well he will pay" Leo told, "Soon."

"So, what's your plan to get us out of here?"

"Well-"

"Breana!" Adam's father shouts from inside the throne room, "You stupid girl! Where are my snacks?!"

"I guess I'll find out your plan later" Bree mumbled as she walked further down the hallway, "I'll see you guys soon. I really hope your plan works."

"It will" Cara replied, "Don't worry."

Bree walks towards the kitchen to get some snacks.

* * *

After Bree brought Adam's father back some snacks, the guards dragged Chase into the throne room. He still had handcuffs on.

"How in the world can I fight with these on?!" Chase cried looking down at his hands.

"Oh you'll find a way too" Adam's father replied, "Just don't expect to win with those things on." He then chuckled, "Adam go out there and make this quick."

"Yes father" the boy replied as he hopped off his chair, "I'll kill him with honor."

Chase gulped as Adam walked closer and closer to him, cracking his knuckles in the process. Bree just stared at the boys with a sad look on her face.

"Adam" Chase stuttered out after Adam was face to face with him, "You don't want to do this."

"Of course I do" Adam huffed, "What wouldn't I? After what happened to me, I won't feel a single bit of sadness after I choke you to death…" He then shoved his fist into teen's abdomen and Chase went flying into the air. He crashed into the wall and crumpled down to the floor in pain. Adam then walked over to him and pulled him up to his feet by his clothing and pushed his head into the wall again.

"No!" Breana cried as she began to run over to the boys, but Adam's father grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her, "You're not going to go over there to stop Adam.

"Let me go!" the girl cried. _Oh where are Leo, Cara and Douglas,_ she thought to herself. She then watched as Adam lifted Chase up by the neck and started to choke him.

"Adam please" Chase choked out as he tried to kick Adam to make him let go of his neck, "P-please, I'm y-your-" His sentence was interrupted by the room door busting open and Leo, Cara and Douglas rushing into the room.

"Let go of him!" Leo cried as he ran over to Adam and pulled his hand off of Chase's neck with his right arm.

Chase dropped to the floor, coughing as Adam fell backwards onto the floor.

Adam's father let go of Bree and gasped. "It's them!" he cried, "Ugh guards get them!"

The five guards in the room charged towards the three 'intruders'. Bree ran over towards Douglas, who was getting ready to attack one of the guards.

"Get Adam to the car outside" he whispered to Bree, "The car's located at the back of the house."

Bree nodded as she ran towards Adam, who was now walking towards Chase.

"You're dead" Adam said to the boy as he began to reach for his neck again. Suddenly Adam felt himself being pushed to the ground and looked up to see that a girl (Cara) had shoved him down.

Cara then used some kind of tool to break Chase's handcuffs off of his hands and helped him stand up.

"Are you alright?" she asked Chase.

"I think so" he replied with a smile.

Adam stood up and then aimed at Cara's stomach and used his heat vision to shoot at her. Cara fell to the floor in pain as she clutched her stomach. Chase threw a force field at Adam, making Adam fall to the floor in pain as well. Chase then knelt down beside Cara and helped her stand up. Bree made her way over to Adam and helped him up to his feet.

"Come on Adam let's get out of here" she said as she grabbed his hand and started walking him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked.

He got no answer.

"Get him to the car!" Adam hears one of the intruders call out to Bree.

"Hey!" Adam's father shouts out, "Where are you going with my son?! Come back here!"

As soon as Bree and Adam run out of the room into the hallway, Adam begins to ask questions.

"Breana what's going on?!" He asked, "Where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see" the girl replies.

All of a sudden, Adam felt a whoosh of air and a second later he was in the backyard of the house in front of a black SUV.

"How'd we get here?" Adam replied.

"Man I haven't used my super speed in a long time" Bree said to herself, "Oh how I've missed it so…" She then opens the door to the backseat of the SUV. "Ok Adam hop in."

"What? Breana what's going on?!"

"Trust me, just get in."

Adam then turned to see the intruders that were in the throne room run out of the mansion and over to where he and Breana were.

"Come on!" one of the intruders replied, "We have to get out of here now! The guards are coming for us!"

"Breana you're with these intruders?" Adam asked his friend.

"They're not intruders" she quickly told him, "Now come on get in the car!" She grabbed Adam's wrist and tried to pull him, but the boy quickly retracted his hand from her grasp.

"No!" the teen protested, "Breana, you're working with these people! How could you? I thought you were my friend?" The boy then looked back at the house. He heard screaming and shouting coming from inside.

"I am you friend" Bree said to him grabbing his arm again, "I'm only doing this to help you. Now come on get in! Leo come over here and help me with him!" Adam suddenly felt two other arms grab him and shove him into the car. Before Adam could attempt to get out, the car door slammed shut and locked.

"Hey let me out!" Adam cried as he pounded on the car window. For some reason, he couldn't break the glass. That's funny; usually he could break glass with one pound of a fist. Adam looked to his right to see one of the intruders hop in beside him.

"I'd hate to do this to you Adam" the man said, "But it's for the best." Adam suddenly felt a prick on the side of his right arm and he began to feel woozy. Everything started to become blurry and soon black dots begin to dance around Adam's vision. In a couple of seconds he drifts off into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered before drifting off was everyone hopping into the SUV and the sound of the SUV driving away from his home.

 **So, how was that? I hope you liked it! Remember, I have a contest going on. If you want to enter, visit my profile page for details. Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy Fourth of July! Thanks for all of the reviews! Many of you have many questions and guesses about the characters in this story. I would tell you things now, but that would ruin the whole part of reading the story :) Don't worry. Your questions will be answered soon enough. Here's the next chapter!**

Adam felt his body returning back to consciousness. He felt cold…and empty. He started to hear voices echoing close to him. As he shivered he felt something get thrown over top of him. It felt like a thick blanket.

"There" the teen heard a voice say, "That should keep him warm. I'm going back inside now with the rest of the kids. Are you sure you don't want to come inside and eat? It's kind of chilly out here."

"No" a familiar voice to Adam replied, "I'll eat out here. I want to be here in case Adam wakes up." _That's Breana's voice,_ Adam thought.

"Alright suit yourself."

Adam then heard a noise, almost close to something shutting.

With his hands, Adam felt around to feel that he was lying on something that felt like leather. He tried to move his head, but felt a sting of pain. He groaned in response.

"Adam?" he heard Breana say.

The boy finally got enough energy to open his eyes. Once his eyes were fully open everything was blurry.

"Adam can you hear me?"

Once his vision became clear, he found out that he was still in the SUV, lying down on the middle three seats. It was dark outside. Due to the light coming from outside the car, he saw Breana sitting in the passenger's seat of the car looking back at him. She had a small smile on her face.

"B-Breana?" the boy stuttered out as he sat up.

"Yeah it's me. Glad to see you're up Sleeping Beauty. Sorry we had to knock you out like that. It was the only way to keep you from moving around." Adam tried to move his hands closer to her, but he couldn't. He then looked down to see that his hands were cuffed and chained to the seats of the car. Adam tried to use his heat vision to break the cuffs, but for some reason, his heat vision wasn't working. He then tried to use his super strength to break away from the chains, but his strength seemed to not be working either. He then moved closer to his left and tried to open the car door. Of course, it was locked. Finally after failing to break the car window with his fist, Adam gave up.

"Sorry Adam" Bree said, "But you're trapped in here until we let you out. And by the way, we deactivated your bionics."

The boy looked out the car window. The car he was in was parked near a little diner that was named, "Diner". The diner was the only thing out there besides a few lamp posts, trees, some crickets, lightning bugs and an old dark road.

"W-Where are we?" Adam asked.

"Uh, not really sure. I would say in the middle of nowhere. I don't know. When Douglas comes back I'll ask him."

 _Douglas?,_ Adam thought, _Oh he must be the guy who poked me with that needle thing._

"Why are you doing this? Why would you kidnap me?"

The girl chuckled a little. "Kidnap? I didn't kidnap you."

"Oh so taking someone against their will isn't kidnapping?"

"Well…ok fine I guess we did sort of kidnap you, but we had to."

Adam sighed as he laid his head on the back of the seat. There was no use in screaming for help. No one would hear him here, so I guess there was nothing to do but to hope that his dad would come and rescue him.

"Breana" he started, before being interrupted.

"Just call me Bree."

"Ok _Bree._ Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace nobody will ever find you…" She smiled big.

Adam gasped as he scooted further back into his seat. Bree noticed that her answer to his question had scared him a little bit.

"Its ok. I'm just kidding…well sort of. It's a surprise to where we're taking you though. We're not taking you anywhere dangerous."

"Sure you're not" Adam muttered.

Bree sighed. "We're only doing this to help you."

At that moment, Adam's stomach growled.

"Oh are you hungry?"

Adam shrugs. Bree grabs something and then turns around to face the teen again. In her hands are a wrapped up burger and a carton of French fries.

"Here I got you something from that diner" she explained, "It's your favorite, triple cheeseburger with French fries."

Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Go on. Take it."

"How do I know that it hasn't been tampered with?"

Bree unwrapped the burger from the wrapping and broke a piece of it off. She then put it in her mouth and ate it. She then took a fry and ate that as well.

"Trust me" she replied, "It hasn't been tampered with."

Adam grabbed the food away from Bree's hands and began to munch on it. "Where's everyone else?" he asked as he looked around the car.

"In the diner. We decided to stop and get something to eat."

"How long have I been out?"

"Umm it's been a while. Five hours at the least. We've been driving forever."

Adam tried to feel for his cell phone in his pocket, but it wasn't there. They must've taken it.

"And if you're wondering….yes we took your phone."

"I thought you were my friend Bree."

"I am your friend Adam, actually I'm more than a friend, but anyways trust me. This is all for a good cause."

"What cause is that?" he sighed, "Look if you want money I could call my dad and I'm sure he'll give you as much money as you want. Just let me go."

Bree's face saddened. "Adam" she started, but stopped, "Never mind. We don't want money. We want you.."

"Why? Are you and your friends going to brainwash me again?"

"Please if anyone's brainwashed you it's-" she stopped again, "Never mind. Just eat your food."

They both sat in silence after that. Adam had to get out of here. He couldn't just willingly let Bree and her partners take him away. His father always told him never let the captors take you to a second location. After thinking for a while, he finally came up with an idea.

"Bree?"

"What?"

"Can I go to the bathroom? I really need to go."

The girl frowned. "Oh no. I've seen something like this in way too many movies. The person asks to go to the bathroom and instead of using the bathroom, they make a break for it into the woods. No Adam. You're not leaving this car."

 _Dang it._ "Please? I really have to."

"Adam I can tell when you're lying. You don't have to go."

"But I do. Please?"

There was silence for about a minute or two.

"Fine"

Adam smiled.

"But not now. When Douglas and the others come back, I'll ask him if it would be ok for you to go."

Adam frowned. "When are they going to be done eating?"

"Probably in about twenty minutes. I think they just got their food. You might as well chill and relax for a bit. We're going to be here for a while."

Adam groaned as he looked past the diner and into the trees. _I have to get away from here,_ he thought, _I have to get home. Oh I hope dad can find me before it's too late._

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little short. Hope you liked it! What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Remember I have a contest going on so if you're interested, make sure to go and check out my profile page.**

 **Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. As some of you may know, today marks my one year anniversary on Fanfiction. That's why I've updated so many stories. Man, it really hasn't felt like it's been a year, but it has. I just want to say thank you guys so much for supporting me on this website. You guys are really nice and are the best readers and authors ever! You guys make my day everyday :D**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Adam felt like it had been ages sitting in the SUV waiting for his captors to finish eating inside of the diner.

"How long has it been Bree?" he asked.

"It's only been twenty minutes. They'll be out soon" Bree replied.

The boy sighed. Bree turned around to see Adam looking out the side window of the truck, staring out at the trees beyond the diner. She had really felt bad for 'kidnapping' him. She knows that he's probably scared to death of being in the SUV at this time, she would be scared too if someone took her away on a long road trip, but it was all for the best.

Bree then glanced longer at the teen to notice that he was shivering. He was probably shivering from being cold and from being afraid.

"Adam" she started, "You should wrap the blanket around your body. It will make you warm."

He didn't respond.

"I promise you'll feel warmer with it on."

The teen boy looked at her as he wrapped the thick blanket around his body.

"See? Doesn't that make you feel better?"

He sighed. "Please, just take me home. I don't always say this, but I'm scared."

"Scared?" The girl's throat tightened, "Scared of what?"

"Scared of what you and your friends are going to do to me…"

"Adam, we're not going to hurt you. I promise you that. We're really trying to help you." She let a tear escape her eye as she turned back around. It was really sad that she had to watch her brother suffer like this.

Adam went back to staring out the window. He looked to see that the rest of the captors were walking out of the diner and back over to the SUV now. Once they got to the car, they all hopped in.

"Oh" Leo says, "I see Adam's up."

Adam stares as Leo, Cara and Chase hop into the three seats behind his seat. He then looks to see Douglas hop into the front seat and begin to drive off.

"Hey" Adam starts, "What about the bathroom Bree?"

"Bathroom?" Douglas questions.

"Oh" Bree replied, "Adam apparently has to 'go' to the bathroom. Can he go?"

Douglas shakes his head. "Absolutley not. It's a trap. He's probably just trying to get away."

Adam frowned at Douglas's response.

"Come on Douglas" Bree replied, "Just let him out of the SUV and let him stretch for minute. He's been in here for a long time. He's scared to death."

Douglas turned to face Adam. "Fine. I'll take you to a bathroom at a rest stop the next time we stop."

Adam smiled. Yes. Now he would have a chance to escape.

"Adam?" a voice asked.

Adam turned to see Cara looking at him.

"Adam" she said again, "Do you remember who I am?"

"What are you talking about?" the boy replied, "I've never seen you before."

The girl looked hurt by his response. "But you're my-"

"Don't tell him now Cara" Bree said to the girl, "He'll find out soon enough."

"What, was I your personal slave when you guys captured me before?"

Cara gasped.

"You aren't our slave Adam" Chase to him.

"Adam" Bree said, "Those guys back there are Leo, Cara and Chase."

Adam didn't say anything. No one said anything actually. The car was silent for the next couple of hours. Bree had turned up the radio to make things less awkward.

* * *

After a while, Douglas pulled into a rest stop off the freeway and parked the SUV.

"Alright guys" Douglas says, "We'll rest here for the night."

"Ok" Leo replied, "I'm going to bed everyone. Goodnight." He fell asleep.

"Can I use the bathroom now?" Adam mumbled.

"Bree, Cara and Chase" Douglas started, "Stay here while I take Adam to the bathroom."

"Wait, take me to the bathroom?"

"Of course, you didn't think that I was going to let you go by yourself did you?"

Adam sighed. Douglas got out of the car and opened Adam's car door. He then started to unchain Adam from the car seat.

"Ok" the man said, "You can get out now Adam."

Adam didn't budge.

"Go on Adam" Bree insisted, "You need to get some fresh air anyway. Don't worry, you can trust him."

Douglas helped Adam hop out of the SUV. He then grabbed the bionic's arm firmly.

"Hey!" Adam cried, "Let go of me!"

"Look, I don't want to do this either, but I can't take a chance on you trying to escape." They started to walk towards the bathroom.

The bionic began to think about what he was going to do. He didn't see anyone else in the resting area, so he couldn't call for help. But he could easily escape from this man if he tried. He did have some skilled combat. "And don't you dare think about trying to get out of my grasp or I'll shoot you with the same formula I did earlier."

 _Well there goes my plan_ Adam thought.

When the two reached the bathroom, Douglas let go of Adam's arm.

"Go ahead and go inside" Douglas told, "I'll be waiting out here for you."

The boy glances at the man for a second before entering the men's bathroom. Adam didn't have to go to the bathroom, so he just stood facing the mirror by the sink.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself, "I can't try and run away, because that guy will just drug me with his formula again." He sighs. He then hears a toilet in one of the stalls flush. To his surprise a man in his forties comes walking out of one of the stalls.

"Hello" the man said to Adam as he began to wash his hands.

 _Wait,_ Adam thought, _This could be my chance to get away._ He then walked closer to the man.

"Please" the teen pleaded, "Please help me. They've got me. They're going to take me somewhere-"

"Whoa whoa wait a minute" the man said, "Repeat that. Who's got you?"

"A man waiting outside the door for me. I can't escape because he's going to drug me with something if I do. He and some others in the SUV have me captured."

"What?" the man put his hands on Adam's shoulders and relaxes his voice, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I don't know where they're taking me! I don't know what they're going to do to me. Please you have to help me."

"Ok. I'll fix this. Don't worry kid. Just stay here. When I get him, you can hitch a ride with me in my truck. I'm a truck driver." He then walks outside of the bathroom.

After a while, Adam hears screaming and shouting. He hoped the man was alright. He then heard a punch and a few seconds later, Douglas came walking into the bathroom.

"Come on you!" he says as he grabs Adam's arm.

They walk out of bathroom. Adam then sees the man he had talked to on the ground, unconscious. He gasped.

"No!" Adam cried, "What did you do to him?!"

"Relax he's just unconscious. He'll wake up soon. I didn't mean to knock him out. He was trying to attack me! Why'd you tell him that I kidnapped you?"

"Because you did!"

"Well next time we stop somewhere, you're definitely not getting let out again." Douglas opened the SUV door and shoved Adam inside. He chained his hands up again and then slammed the door shut. He then hopped into the front seat.

"Douglas what happened out there?" Bree asked, "Did you knock that man out?"

"I had to" Douglas replied, "Adam told him that we had kidnapped him and he was trying to kill me." He drove out of the rest area and back onto the freeway, "We're going to have to find another empty rest area now and this time I have to double check to make sure it's really empty."

"Thanks a lot Adam" Chase muttered.

"It's not his fault Chase" Cara replied.

Adam took a deep breath as he looked out of the car window again. Now what was he going to do? He probably wasn't ever going to get out of the car again until he was taken to a second location. He yawned. He was tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep. What if they did something to him while he was sleeping? As the rest of the people in the car, except for Douglas fell asleep, he stayed up, staring at the moon in the sky as he was driven further and further away from his home.

 **What'd you think? Hope you liked it! What do you think's going to happen next?**

 **FYI my contest ends THIS FRIDAY! If you still want to write a one-shot or a really short story for it, check out my profile page for entering details. Hope you can still enter!**

 **Once again, I want to thank everyone who's supported me on fanfiction. I really appreciate it. You guys make my day every day :) Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile. Thanks so much for all of the reviews. Many of you are super anxious on who Adam's 'father' is. Don't worry, you'll find out who he is soon enough :) Here's the next chappy!**

" _Don't worry Adam!" the girl screamed, "We'll save you!"_

" _No!" Adam screamed as he struggled to get free from the men who had a hold of his arms, "Guys don't leave me!"_

" _Take him to the helicopter boys" A man from behind Adam barked._

 _Before Adam had time to look back to see who was talking, he felt a sharp pain come from his left shoulder._

" _No" Adam screamed, "Guys help me! Don't leave me!"_

"Adam…Adam!"

Adam jerks his eyes open to find Bree looking back at him with a worried look on her face. The boy looks around to see that the car had come to a stop and they were parked in a parking space in another rest area off the freeway. Everyone in the car, including Douglas was asleep. The only people who were awake were he and Bree.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked quietly.

Adam wiped a bead of sweat off of his head. He felt himself shaking a little. He had the dream again. The dream he can never remember, the dream that's been haunting him for months. He brought his eyes back up to Bree, who was still staring at him.

"Adam?"

"I'm fine" the teen quickly snapped, "Just leave me alone." He turned his face left to face the window and stared aimlessly out into the wilderness.

"You're not fine. You're sweating and shaking."

Adam sighed. "I've been kidnapped. What, do you expect me to be acting perfectly fine or something?"

"Did you have that nightmare again?"

The eighteen year old raised an eyebrow. How did she know that he had had that nightmare?

"I heard you screaming 'please don't leave me' or something like that. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" Adam growled, "Just please, leave me alone." He wiped another bead of sweat off of his head.

The girl took a deep breath. She thought of maybe taking him outside of the car to get a breath of fresh air. Maybe that would make him calm down. She softly shook Douglas's shoulders.

"Douglas" she whispered, "Douglas.."

"Hmm what?" Douglas groggily asked as he opened his eyes.

"Can I take Adam outside to those benches over there? I think he needs some more fresh air…"

"No. I don't want him escaping."

"I won't let him out of my sight. I promise."

The man sighed. "Fine" he then reached down on the floor, picked up a spray can and handed it to the girl, "But take the knock out gas in case he tries anything." He then falls back to sleep.

"Ok." The girl unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car. She then walked over to the car door where Adam was and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked.

"Come on." Bree unchained him from the seat, "I think you need some fresh air."

Adam was a little startled by her answer. Did she really trust him not to try and run away again?

"Come on." She tugged on the teen's arm and he slowly stepped out of the vehicle.

Adam looked down to see that she had some kind of spray can in her free hand. The stuff in the can was probably something for him in case he tried to make a run for it. After Bree closed the car door, she led the boy away from the car.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked sternly.

"Just come on."

The teen gulped. Hopefully she wasn't leading him off into the woods to kill him.

"Over here."

The teens soon encounter a picnic bench. The girl sat on one side of the bench and the boy sat on the other side. The boy gazed over at his ex-friend and watched as she continued to stare at him.

"What are we doing out here on a picnic bench?" he snapped.

"Wow" Bree said, "I'm surprised you haven't attempted to escape yet."

Adam glared at her.

The teen cleared her throat. She then brought her voice to a more serious tone. "You really don't remember anything do you?"

The teen boy gave her a weird look. What did she mean that he didn't remember anything? Of course he remembered what had happened. They had taken him.

"What?" he asked, "I remember. You abducted me."

Bree sighed and shook her head. "No. No Adam. I'm not talking about that."

"Then what are you talking about?"

She stood up from the bench and walked closer to him. "Adam, do you remember who I am?"

"What? Of course I do! You're a house servant. You work for my father."

She shakes her head. "No. I'm not a house servant, I mean I am, but I'm not."

Adam was starting to get confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I was only pretending to be a house servant."

"Pretending?"

"I acted like a house servant ever since I got hired. I'm not really a servant."

"Why would you pretend to be one?"

"So I could get to you."

"Get to me."

She nods. "Yes."

"So you've been planning to kidnap me for months now?"

"No not kidnap you. Save you and protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

Bree sighed.

"From what Bree?!"

She sighed again and looked down at the grass. "Your father."

Adam gasped. "My father?"

The girl only nodded. The teen boy just chuckled. Was she serious? Was she really trying to convince him that his own father was trying to hurt him?

"He's-" the girl started, but was interrupted.

"Bree you sound like a fool" the boy snapped, "My father would never do anything to hurt me! How dare you talk about my father like-"

Bree suddenly couldn't take it anymore. Her face was redder than a tomato. It was so unfair to Adam that he didn't know anything. "He's not your father!" She then gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

Adam's heart skipped a beat. "W-What?" he stuttered out.

Bree slowly backed away from him without saying a word.

"Bree, w-what did y-you say?"

The girl looked up at him. "You heard me" she told him, "He's not your father."

Adam balled up his fists in rage.

"He's not your father! He kidnapped you and he did something to you and now you don't remember anything."

Adam stayed silent as he began to breathe in and out heavily. "No" he says, "No that's not true. Take it back."

"He's been drugging you. All that 'medicine' that he's been having you take isn't medicine. It's poison."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is Adam. Please believe me. He's drugging you and every time you take the drug, you forget more and more about your true self."

"I can't believe this." Adam's face starts to turn red, "What's next, is my name not Adam?"

"Actually you're name is Adam."

"Take me back to the car Bree. I can't listen to this foolishness anymore. Why would my father want to poison me?"

"I'm telling the truth!" She walked back over to the teen and put both hands on his shoulders, "Adam please. You have to believe me. Your 'father' took you away from us."

"No. You're lying. You're just trying to brainwash me. You and your friends are the real kidnappers. I can't wait until my father rescues me. He'll make sure to destroy you and your crew."

Bree's rope snapped. She quickly let go of Adam and turned away. She began to cry. Adam just looked at her in shock. Why was she crying? If anyone should be crying it should be him!

"I-I c-can't believe this" Bree quietly sobbed, "M-my o-own b-brother doesn't believe me.."

Adam gasped again. Did he just hear Bree say that he was her brother?

"Brother?" he asked in a soft whisper, "What?"

Bree turned around. Whoops. She didn't mean for him to hear her. "Never mind."

"No! You said that I am your brother."

"No I didn't. You misheard me."

"Bree" he got up and walked over to her, "I heard you. I know what you said." He sighed. "What's going on?"

Bree started to walk back to her part of the bench, but Adam turned her around to face him.

"Please" Adam said as his eyes began to tear up, "You're keeping things from me. Please. I need to know what you're talking about. Who are you really?"

"Adam" Bree whispered, "I can't tell you anymore information. I don't think you're ready for it just yet."

"I'm ready to hear anything."

She shook her head. "No you're not. Right now, the only thing I can tell you is that that man you call father, isn't your father."

"Ok, if he isn't my father, than who is he?"

There was silence.

"Who is he?!"

"You wouldn't understand" the girl finally spoke, "I should've never started this conversation in the first place." She started to walk towards the car, "Now come on. We should go back to the car. It's getting cold."

Adam didn't move. Bree turned around to face him.

"Adam" she said, "Come on."

Still the boy didn't budge. "You're nothing but a liar" he said to her, "Look, I don't know what your game is, but I know you're up to no good!" He starts to walk in the opposite direction of his ex-friend.

"Adam where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of here. I can't stand hearing these lies anymore."

"Get back here."

Adam continued walking.

"Get back here or I'll knock you out with the knock out gas."

"You can't spray me if you can't catch me…" Adam started to sprint off into the darkness, but soon felt a firm grip on his arm. He turned to see that Bree was right beside him and was clutching his arm. "How'd you-"

"I have super speed remember? You're not the only one who has bionics." She started to tug him backwards, "Now come on."

Adam took this chance to jab his elbow into her rib cage. The girl screeched in pain as she let go of the boy's arm. The teen boy then started to run off again, only to get pushed down hard onto the grass by Bree. He looked up to see her hovering over him.

"Stop it" she told him. She then pointed the knock out gas can in his face, "I don't want to have to use this, but I'm going to have to if you don't come willingly."

"Go ahead. Use it. I'm never going to willingly come with you."

The teen girl moved the can closer to Adam's face.

"It's just a shame that you would be knocking out your own _brother."_

Bree paused, "What? Adam-"

"I mean I'm just saying."

Bree began to loosen her grip on the can. Adam took this chance to knock the can out of her hands. Before she could react, he kicked her in the gut, got up and started to run again. Bree quickly recovered and sprinted over to him. She pushed him down again, leaving him stunned. She pointed the can at his face.

"You leave me no choice as to do this" the girl sadly told, "I'm sorry Adam. I'm doing this to help you. That's what _real siblings_ do, help each other."

In no time, the gas erupted from the can and onto Adam. Adam tried to not inhale the chemical, but it was impossible. Soon, he felt as if he couldn't get up or move. Black dots started to dance around his vision, and he felt himself drifting into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered was Bree looking down at him with concern.

 **Hope you liked it. Questions for you:**

 **Do you think Adam should trust Bree?**

 **Who do you think Adam's father is (Hint: It's someone we all know if you watch lab rats :))**

 **Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They make me super happy! Man it's been too long since I've last updated. Sorry :) I hope this chapter will make up for it :D Enjoy!**

Adam slowly awoke to find that it was morning. He knew it was morning because he felt the hot sun beaming on his face from the car. The boy slowly opened his eyes to see that he was back in the SUV, chained to the same seat he had been chained to before. He groaned as he put a hand on his forehead. After the wave of dizziness he had just received faded away, he looked around the car to see that no one else was in it except for him. He glanced out of the window to see that the SUV he was in was parked outside of a pancake house building. He looked around to see if anyone other cars were there. There were no other cars.

"Oh" the teen said to himself, "So they're just going to leave me here starving while they go and enjoy themselves with pancakes?" He then glanced down at the seat beside him to see a basket of fruit laying there. "Oh, so I guess I'm supposed to eat fruit while they get to dine on delicious pancakes." He sighed as he took a bite of one of the apples in the basket. He hoped that the apple wasn't poisonous. He originally wasn't going to eat it, but his stomach got the best of him.

After he finished his apple, he saw Bree and the others walking back towards the car.

"Hey Adam" Bree said as she hopped into the car, "Glad to see you've awaken."

"You should be" the boy muttered, "You're the one who knocked me out."

"I warned you of what was going to happen if you didn't listen to me."

"Hey Adam" Cara said to Adam as she hopped into the back seat with Chase and Leo.

"Hello whoever you are" the teen muttered in reply.

"I hope you're starting to trust us more than you did at the beginning" Leo said.

Adam then remembered what Bree had said to him last night. Was it really true? Was she really his sister? If she was his sister, who else was part of his family?

"Is Bree really my sister?" the boy blurted out.

The car suddenly got real quiet.

"Well, is she my sister or not?"

Bree sighed as she turned to face him.

"Adam I already told you" she started, "Yes. I'm your sister. And Chase and Leo are your brothers."

"And Cara's your girlfriend" Leo added.

"What?" Adam replied, "I have brothers and girlfriends too? Are you lying to me? Are you brainwashing me or something?"

"We're telling the truth" Chase told, "Just trust us. We really are your family."

"Ok, if you are my family, why don't I remember you?"

"Because you've been brainwashed" Bree answered, "By the man you call 'father'."

"Did you tell him that he's not his father?" Douglas whispered to the girl.

Unfortunately, Adam heard it.

"He is too my father!" Adam yelled, "He's my dad. Stop saying that he isn't!"

"Adam we're trying to help you."

"Douglas is your real father" Bree told the boy.

Adam laughed. Was he really supposed to believe that the man driving the car was his dad? He looked and acted nothing like him.

"Hey what's so funny?" Douglas asked, "Hey, I'm a way better dad than the man that kidnapped you will ever be!"

"He didn't kidnap me" the troubled teen snapped, "You kidnapped me!"

"He did kidnap you!" Douglas said, raising his voice as he drove onto the freeway, "And he did something to where you don't remember anything anymore. We really are your family."

Adam huffed as he sank his back into the seat.

"Where are we going?" the teen asked again.

Bree took a deep breath. "We're not telling you" she snapped, "Now stop asking that question."

"Chill Bree" Leo said from the back, "He's just curious."

"You wouldn't be chill if you had to listen to him talk and complain all day and night."

Adam rolled his eyes. Of course, Bree saw his action.

"Ok smart guy" she cried, "I'll prove that we're family." She pulled out her phone and tapped on the photos app. Once she found the picture she was looking for, she turned the phone so Adam could see it.

The boy stared closely at the screen. The picture showed him, Bree, Chase and Leo, standing beside each other. Adam noticed that his training suit he was wearing in the picture was different from the one that he was wearing now. The suit he had on in the picture had red three circled linked together stitched on the suit, just like Bree, Leo and Chase's did. Adam's eyes widened. There's no way this picture could be photo shopped. It was too realistic. Could it really be that he _was_ part of his captor's family?

"Do you believe me now wise guy?" Bree asked, "I could always show you more pictures if you don't-"

"Ok ok fine!" Adam snapped, "You're right! I believe you know! You guys are my family and she" He pointed to Cara, "Is my girlfriend. I get it. Ok?"

"Ok geez. You don't have to get so snappy."

The teen boy sighed. "Sorry" he replied, "It's just w-weird. I mean I don't know you guys. One minute you're captors and the next minute you're a part of my family." He lowered his head to look at his hands.

"I know how you feel" Leo said.

"Really?"

"What?" Chase squeaked, "No you don't!"

"Hey I was just trying to make him feel better."

Bree sighed as she looked down at the picture of her phone. She felt bad that her brother couldn't remember anything at all. She was hoping that as soon as he saw the picture, he would remember everything, but he didn't.

"Douglas" the girl said, "Do you think Adam's memory will come back if I show him more pictures?"

Douglas shook his head. "I don't think so" he told, "I'll tell you right now, it's going to take some time for his memory to come back, if it does come back that is."

Bree's eyes widened, "If? What do you mean if?"

"Nothing. I just mean….well….never mind. The point is that the pictures aren't going to help bring his memory back."

The teen groaned.

"Hey" Adam speaks, "Douglas, can you stop somewhere so I can use the bathroom?"

Douglas shook his head. "Nope. I'm not falling for that again…"

"Please" the boy pleaded, "I really have to go this time. I can't hold it in much longer…" He scrunched his face up, hoping that he didn't wet himself.

"No."

"I'm not making this up this time! I do have to go!"

Bree glanced back at her brother, "He does look like he's serious this time…" she told the driver.

Douglas sighed. "Ugh fine" he groaned, "The next exit I see, I'll exit and I'll find a gas station for you to use the restroom in."

Adam nodded.

"But you better be telling the truth this time."

"I am. I swear."

Douglas only took a deep breath as he looked to find another exit on the freeway.

* * *

Douglas eventually found a gas station. He parked the car in the gas station parking lot.

"Ok" he said to the eighteen year old, "You can use the bathroom here, but I'll have Chase go with you in case you try anything…"

Adam rolled his eyes. Why didn't this man believe him when he said he really had to go this time?!

"Fine" the boy hissed, "Can you unchain me from this car now?"

Douglas hopped out of the car and helped Adam get out of the car. Chase hopped out from the backseat and walked over to Adam.

"Ok Chase" Douglas tells the boy, "Just stay by him and make sure he doesn't try anything."

"I'm not going to" Adam mumbled.

"I will" Chase told Douglas as he and Adam made their way into the gas station.

Once the boys found the bathroom, they went inside.

"Ok" Chase said as he looked at the empty stalls in the room, "Go ahead and use the bathroom."

Adam slowly made his way into one of the stalls.

Chase frowned. Being together with Adam now was so…..different. He didn't insult him, he didn't punch him or anything. It was like his brother was a totally different person.

* * *

Adam flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. He then walked over the sink and began to wash his hands. He then looked in the mirror to see Chase standing behind staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped.

Chase jumped at Adam's question.

"Nothing" he quickly replied, "It's just…um…it's so weird.."

"What a guy washing his hands is weird?"

"No. I mean you. You never act like this. It's just awkward I guess."

 _What is he talking about?_ The older teen thought to himself. As soon as he was done washing, he dried his hands with a paper towel.

"Ok" Chase started, "Let's head back."

Adam nodded and the two make their way back to the SUV.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Don't worry guys, the long road trip for the Davenports will be over by the next chapter and some more characters will be introduced into the story. Make sure to leave a review for me and catch ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Omg how long has it been, four months?! I'm so so sorry. I've been really busy and plus I've had some major writer's block with this story along with my other story, "Cadam." I hope you can forgive me. Next update on this story may take awhile too. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it :D I hope you like this chapter!**

After driving for hours on the freeway and empty land, Douglas and the others finally made it to their destination.

"We're home" Douglas playfully said to the kids as he pulled up into the driveway and parked the vehicle.

"Finally" Leo replied as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Man it feels so good to be home" Bree replied as she hopped out of the SUV.

Adam looked out the window at the house that was in front of him. It was fairly huge, not as big as his father's house of course, but it was huge. The house was also alone on the street it was located on. Adam saw no other signs of other houses near. There were only trees, and grass.

"Ok "Douglas said to the teen as he opened the door, "I'm going to let you out of the car now, but you better not try anything."

"I'm not going to...dad."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? That's what you told me you are to me."

"I am but-oh just shut up and come on." The man quickly released the teen boy from the car and helped him out. The others in the back then hopped out of the car.

"Let's go inside already!" Bree exclaimed, "I can't wait to see Mr. Davenport and Tasha!" She ran towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

Chase, Leo and Cara followed her. Douglas grabbed Adam's arm and dragged him towards the front door.

"I can walk without any help you know" Adam mumbled under his breath.

The front door soon opened and a petite sized woman appeared in front of the group. A big smile appeared on her face. "Oh my goodness!" she cried, "You're here!"

"Oh I've missed you Tasha" Bree cried as she hugged the woman.

"It's been such a long time. Come on in."

The teen girl nodded and walked into the house.

Tasha then continued to hug the rest of the children on the way through the door. She then reached Douglas and Adam.

"Hello Tasha" Douglas said as he hugged her.

"Douglas." Tasha then turned to look at Adam. "Hello Adam."

She then started to hug him, but the boy backed up. He didn't know who Tasha was to him. Tasha felt a sudden sadness come over her. Her own son couldn't even remember who she was. She knew before they came that this was how Adam was going to react to them, she just didn't want to believe it.

Tasha slowly backed away and led the boys into the house, "Come on in" she told them, "It's chilly out here."

Douglas nodded and led himself and Adam into the house.

Inside the house, Bree, Chase, Leo and Cara were all in the kitchen, eating a snack Tasha had made for them earlier. Douglas took Adam to the couch and sat him down. "Now you stay right there and don't move" he instructed the teenager, "And don't talk either unless instructed to. If you somewhat try to run-"

"Relax" Tasha told her brother in law, "You're scaring him."

"Tasha you don't understand, he's been trying to run away from us the whole journey here."

"What did you expect him to do? Willingly go with you away from his 'home' to drive all the way out here?"

"Uh…yes…"

The woman glared.

"Ok I didn't but-"

"Exactly."

The man looked around, "Where's Donnie?"

"Oh he went to the grocery store. He should be home soon." Tasha then pointed towards the kitchen "Why don't you go help yourself to whatever we have in the fridge."

"Alright, but here." Douglas handed her the knock out gas can, "Just hang onto this just in-"

"Douglas! I'm not going to use that. You're scaring him even more!" She pointed at the distressed bionic on the couch, watching their every move. Douglas sighed as he put the can back in his bag walked over to the kitchen.

Tasha shook her head, and then walked closer to Adam.

"Let me introduce myself" she said in a sad tone, "I'm Tasha Davenport. I'm your step-mom." She held out her hand.

Adam held his hand out too and lightly shook his mom's hand. "Hi" he mumbled.

"Don't be scared honey. This is your home and you should feel-"

"This isn't my home. I was taken away from my home."

The woman took a deep breath, "Right. Well, this is going to be your home now."

Adam's face saddened. He missed his home. He missed his warm, cozy bed, he missed his father, he missed everything.

"What's wrong?"

The boy looked up at his 'mom'. "Please take me back home. Please. I haven't done anything wrong to deserve this. I-"

"It's ok." Tasha replied as she put a hand on the frightened boy's shoulder, "It's alright. We're just trying to help you."

"How? Please let me go. Please. You don't have to-"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet!?" Douglas screamed from the kitchen.

The house became silent. Adam quickly stopped talking and looked down at his feet. Tasha, then became angry at Douglas for yelling for no reason.

"Excuse me" she said to the teen as she marched over to her brother in-law, "What is your problem? He's scared! Do you not see that! It's not his fault!"

The man sighed. "I know it's not. I guess I'm just upset that I can't help him in any way remember anything from the past. I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you're sorry. Tell Adam."

Douglas groaned as he walked back over to the couch. He then took a seat next to his 'son'. The boy didn't flinch. He just continued to stare at his shoes.

"Look" the man spoke, "I didn't mean to bark at you earlier. It's just kind of hard to…I mean it's hard for both of us right now."

 _How is this hard for him?_ Adam thought to himself, _He didn't get taken away from his home twice._

"I mean, you're my 'son' and-"

"I'm not your son."

"I thought you said you believed us when we told you-"

"Well I lied ok? Please just take me home."

"That place wasn't your home."

"Then what was it huh?"

"Adam-" Before the man could finish his sentence, another man walked through the front door with a bunch of grocery bags in his hands. He almost dropped the bags once he saw the bionic teen sitting on the couch.

"Oh my gosh!" he cried, "You guys are back and you brought him…" he pointed at Adam.

"Told you it would be a piece a cake" Chase replied from the kitchen.

Tasha then went over to the man and grabbed the bags from his hands. "I'll put this in the kitchen for you Donald." she told. She walked off.

Donald rushed over to the couch and hovered over the two sitting down.

"Hey Donnie" Douglas said to his brother as he stood up.

"He's back" Donald cheered, "Oh my gosh I thought this day would never come."

Adam started to feel uncomfortable with the man staring at him like he was crazy. "Can he stop looking at me like that?" the boy muttered.

Mr. Davenport's face saddened. "I assume that his memory is still gone."

Douglas nodded. "Unfortunately."

Donald sighed and then squatted down next to his son. "It's nice to see you again buddy." The boy didn't move, "I'm Donald Davenport, your very rich father."

"I thought he was my father." The teen pointed at Douglas.

"I mean he was, but I adopted you. He's your uncle now, I guess."

"I don't believe any of this."

"Now," Donald put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Adam in reaction flicked it away, "Don't touch me."

Donald sighed. This was going to be a pain in the neck. How was he supposed to fix his son's memory after he had been taken away from him and brainwashed for a long time?

"Look" the man started, "I'm your father, not that man that took you."

"No you're not! You're lying."

"Oh come on. I'm even ten times better looking than that guy! Plus, I make more money, well I used to and…." He continued to brag about himself.

Something finally clicked inside of the bionic teenager. This man was the man that his father had told him about. The man that had kidnapped him before. His father told him that the man who had tried to ruin him was a bragger and only cared about himself. The boy thought to himself that he had to get out of there; away from this man and his helpers before they tried to brainwash him again.

At that moment, the boy jumped off the couch and pushed Donald back.

"Hey!" Douglas cried.

"Get away from me!" Adam screamed, "I know exactly who you are 'Donald'. You're the man my father told me about. The man who tried to transform me into a killer machine!"

Davenport's eyes widened, "What? No."

Before anyone could say anything else, Adam rushed his way towards the front door. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. He then turned towards the house's staircase, but before he could flee up them, Leo blocked the entrance. The boy soon found himself surrounded by everyone in the house. The circle started to become smaller and smaller the more the house members stepped closer and closer to Adam. Soon, they had him crowded along the corner of a wall.

Adam's heart rate started to increase. He then started to hyperventilate.

"No no no no no no no" The boy screamed, "No no no no no" He crouched down on his knees and covered his face with his hands, "This can't be happening, this can't be happening."

While he was in shock, Douglas pulled out the knock out gas can.

"I'd hate to use this again" he replied.

"No stop!" Tasha cried, "You're not going to use that can on him anymore!"

Donald leaned down near Adam, "Hey its ok. No one's going to hurt you."

But the teen wasn't listening. He continued screaming, "Oh why me? Why? Why?" His vision soon became swimmy and could barely make out the faces around him. The voices calling his name then became distant. Black dots started to cover his vision and he fell into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chappy!**

As soon as Adam had fainted downstairs in the living room, Tasha, Douglas and Donald carefully carried him upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms. Tasha then changed Adam into some comfortable sleep wear instead of the uncomfortable 'mission suit' he had been wearing for the past couple of days.

An hour passed and the three adults are still in the spare bedroom watching the bionic sleep soundly.

"Douglas" Donald muttered, "If you pull out that knock out gas one more time for him, I'm going to use it on you."

Douglas made a face, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare him-"

"He's probably in complete shock now" Tasha butted in.

"Hey, he was already in shock before I pulled it out. It was you and Donnie that started circling around him like that."

"He was going to attack me!" Donald protested.

His wife then glared at him.

"Ok fine, maybe I did kind of scare him at first." He sighed, "I can't believe that he thinks that I'm the one who's brainwashed him. I mean me. Really?"

"I can't imagine what he's going through right now" Tasha softly said as she moved closer to the part of the bed where her son was laying, "I mean, to be taken away from his so called home and then get told that he's living in a lie, I mean we can't expect him to just agree with us."

Douglas nodded.

"From now on" Donald started, "We have to agree to be patient with him. No yelling or screaming" he turned to face his brother, "Douglas."

"Fine" the man replied, "When are you going to tell him all that's happened to him Don?"

The older man shrugs, "I don't know. I'll tell him when the time is right I guess."

They then hear a groan emit from the teenager and face him to see him tossing and turning underneath the covers.

"Bree said that he would have nightmares every time he fell asleep back at Capitol" Douglas informed the others, "Something about that he couldn't remember anything about the dream except for the end. We both came to the conclusion that whatever the Capitol was drugging him with, made him dream about the day he was taken away from us."

"Why would they continue to torture him like that?" Tasha exclaimed, her face becoming slightly red. She couldn't stand to hear about her son's treatment for the last couple of months.

"They think that soon, the drug will soon make him forget about it. I guess the affect of the drug was the same occurring nightmare. The more he takes the drug, the less he remembers about the dream I guess."

"No" Adam screamed, still sleeping, "No, don't leave me! Please! No!"

"Oh no" Donald replied as he put a hand on his son's leg, "Adam it's ok. You're safe now."

Tasha got up from the bed, "I'll go make him some hot tea and get dinner started."

"Remember to put the formula in the tea if you make it."

She left the room.

Donald and Douglas continued to comfort Adam, who was still shouting.

"No! NO!" the teen jolted his eyes open to see the two men staring down at him. He jumped and scooted to the back of the bed, his eyes glancing around the room, "No no no…"

"It's ok" Donald told the startled boy, "You're ok."

"Where am I?" Adam asked, looking around, "Where have you taken me, your laboratory?"

Douglas snickered.

"Do you really think you're in a lab?" Mr. Davenport replied.

The boy looked around once more. "No I guess not. Well if I'm not in a lab, then where am I?"

"You're in a bedroom. You're on a bed aren't you?"

"There could be beds in a lab." He then crossed his arms. He then looked down at his new outfit that had been replaced with his old one. "Where's my mission suit?"

"Tasha changed your clothes" Douglas spoke, "She thought you'd be more comfortable in the nightwear."

The bionic continued to frown.

"Look don't worry we'll give back your suit later."

Donald noticed that his son was still shaking a little bit like he was before. "Are you cold?"

"No."

Whelp, that has to mean that he was still scared; scared of himself getting killed or 'brainwashed again'.

"Hey my wife went to make you some tea" he informed.

"I don't want any of your tea."

The man took a deep breath. This whole 'be patient with him' idea was going to be harder than he thought.

"It'll make you feel better."

Adam smiled. Hey, maybe that did it.

"You want to know what would really make me feel better?" the boy asked.

"What?"

"If you took me back home!"

Donald's rope snapped. "You are at home!" The man then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And I was mean to him Donnie?" his brother teased.

Donald sighed and looked back at his son. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you like that." He tried to move closer to the bionic, but every time he tried, the boy moved further back on the bad. The man then tried to change the subject. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Adam stayed silent for a minute and then responded, "How'd you know?"

"Well you were moving around and squirming."

The bionic rolled his eyes.

"Were you dreaming about someone taking you away from someone else and some people leaving you behind?"

Adam jumped. How'd he know? "Are you controlling my mind somehow?"

"What? No."

"Then how'd you know that happened in my dream?"

"Bree told us that's what you've been dreaming about lately" Douglas explained.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Adam barked, "It has nothing to do with you."

"Actually-" Douglas started before Donald stopped him.

"Let's not tell him yet" he told, "It'll be too much for him to comprehend."

"You guys talk like I'm some kind of science experiment" the bionic replied to the adults. He then sat up on the bed. "What are you guys going to do to me? I just really want to know, because I don't understand. Are you going to make me try to kill my dad again? Are you going to try to take down my father's ruling of this country? What do you want? Are you holding me hostage? Are-"

"Calm down" Mr. Davenport answered, "No. We're not trying to do any of that, well maybe some of the things you've mentioned, but we aren't going to harm you in any way."

"Then what-"

"We're going to help you. We're going to help you get your real memory back instead of the one your 'father' is trying to insert into your brain."

"What? He would never-"

"You know all that medicine you were taking?" Douglas asked, "Its poison."

"No it's not."

"Adam trust us. When you were captured, you were tortured and drugged with different formulas and chemicals. I promise you, you at first were resisting the 'medicine', but after taking it for so long, you were brainwashed and you started to take the 'medicine' willingly."

"Ok, so why would my father do that to me huh?"

"Like we were saying he's not your dad."

"Yes he is! I know! We look through photo albums of pictures of us together in the photo books on his work desk!"

Douglas leaned over to whisper in Donald's ear, "Man, he's really got this kid out of his mind. I didn't think his 'father' was capable of doing this much damage."

Mr. Davenport sighed and tried to think of the simplest way to explain this whole situation to his son, "The photo albums aren't real. They are photo shopped."

"Prove it."

"I mean I can't right now-"

"You can't can you?"

"Dang" Douglas muttered, "Adam sure has gained some brains over the past few months."

"Douglas" Donald cried.

"What?"

The door then opened to the bedroom and Tasha walked in holding a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"Oh you're up" She said to the bionic as she handed the cup of tea into her husband's hand, "There's some tea for him."

Donald then hovered over her ear and whispered, "Did you put the formula I created in there?"

"Yes Donald, but I don't think it's fair to Adam that-"

"It's fair. This is going to help him ….I hope."

Tasha nodded her head and left the room.

"What were you whispering about?" Adam asked.

"None of your business." He then held out the tea cup, "Now, do you want some tea or not?"

The boy shook his head, "I don't trust anything that comes from you."

 _Dang it._

"I didn't make it. Tasha did."

"She works for you."

"She's my wife."

Douglas then stepped in, "Adam its safe" he told, "You can trust me when I say it. I've had some of Tasha's tea earlier. It's perfectly safe."

Adam's face softened. He was thirsty, but could he trust it? What if it was poisoned?

"Trust me when I say if I wanted to poison you then I would have already done it." Mr. Davenport smiled.

Adam sighed. He was right about that one. I guess he could drink the beverage, I mean it couldn't get any worse than this could it?

"Alright fine" the boy snatched the drink from the man's hands. He took a couple of sips from the cup. "Mmm. This is pretty good."

Donald smiled, "Tasha used a secret recipe on this cup of tea. I hope you enjoy it."

After a couple more sips, the bionic started to feel dreary.

"Ugh" he said putting a hand on his head, "Why do I feel so dizzy?" Then it hit him. He pointed at the adults, "You guys did something to me didn't you? Didn't you? You slipped something in my drink."

"I'm sorry" Donald replied, "But I had to get my formula in you some way."

"You're an evil man Donald." He then groaned. He was started to become weak, so weak that he could barely talk, "I-I'll get m-my r-revenge…"

"Well right now you need to relax" Donald gently laid his son back down on his back, "And rest."

"Don't touch m-me. What have you done to me?"

"Yeah" Douglas added, "What did you give him Donnie?"

"Something that can help me track down what he's been drugged with earlier." Donald then pulled out from his bag he had brought with him a long wire. Attached to the wire was a laptop. He put some of the wire around Adam's head. "Once the formula has kicked in, it can help track what's inside of his body."

"You won't get away with this" Adam warned. He then started to fall into unconsciousness, "You won't…." He then was out like a light.

"I hated to do that to him." The man pulled the tea cup out of his son's hands and placed it on the side table, "But it was the only way." He then ran a hand through his son's hair, "He should be out for about an hour or two. He won't have any side effects. The wires are going to transfer info from his body to my computer. It should work in about twenty minutes." He sighed, "It's good to see his face again you know Douglas?"

"I know Don."

"Things just haven't been the same without him. This country's fallen into a complete mess. We're now in hiding because the dictator wants us dead. Just because he was jealous of all the attention Adam, Bree and Chase were getting."

"He was going to kill them you know" Douglas added, "But he ended up only capturing Adam."

"And instead of killing him, he used him to try and take us out." He looked down at the sleeping bionic, "And then he gave him something to make him not remember anything from the past."

"He couldn't even remember Bree, when we sent her to the Capitol to disguise herself as a worker to be with Adam."

"It just makes me so mad!"

Adam groaned again.

Donald sighed. "Come on Douglas" he said while standing up, "Let's leave Adam to rest."

"Alrighty."

The two men walked over to the door and exited the room. Mr. Davenport then locked the room door so Adam couldn't get out.

"Let's go see how the other kids are doing."

With that, the two adults walked down the hall.

 **I hope you liked it. Questions for you,**

 **Who is Adam's 'father'? Any guesses still? (You'll find out very soon)**

 **Will Adam ever remember his real family?**

 **Make sure to leave a review and thanks for reading! Until next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Yes I've updated in only one day. Thanks for the reviews guys! I really like hearing your guesses on who you think Adam's father is. Guess what? In this chapter you're going to find out who he is! YES! No more waiting! Some of you are going to be mind blown. I hope you really enjoy this chapter :D**

Adam slowly felt some strength returning back to his body. He then felt something being taken off from around his head. Someone then tucked the covers over his body even tighter than what they were already. He then heard a sigh.

The bionic slowly opened his eyes half way to see Mr. Davenport sitting in a chair beside him, typing on his laptop. The boy wondered what information the man had gotten from his brain and transferred onto his computer.

"Hmm" the man said to himself, "It's even worse than what I thought. What has he done to you? Don't worry, I can fix this, well actually you would have to fix this since it's your memory that has to come back to you, I hope." He then glanced over to see that his son was awake. "Oh hey. Nice to see you're up again. How are you feeling?"

The teen sat up against the back of the bed.

"I felt like I did before you poisoned me surprisingly" the boy answered.

Donald chuckled, "Well you should. My formula isn't poison like-" he stopped.

Adam looked over at the room door. It was wide open. The man watched him do so. The boy became confused.

"You're not afraid that I'll just sprint out of the room and get out of here?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"I trust you."

The boy was shocked. How could this man trust him? Did he really think that he wanted to stay here with this mad man? "Why?"

"Because, you're my son. And I still believe that somewhere deep down inside that you will remember everything that has happened."

Adam made a confused face.

"And besides, if you would leave here, where would you go? Everything that was once around here has been destroyed by your 'father'."

The mention of his father made the bionic start to feel homesick. "He'll come for me you know. He'll find your hideout."

The man sighed. "Your father doesn't know where this place is. For all he knows, he thinks this location has nothing in it but trees and grassland."

"Please tell me what you're going to do to me."

"I already told you, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do know you're telling the truth?"

"If I was going to hurt you, don't you think that I would've done it by now? I mean, why would I wait all this time?"

Hmm true. The boy stayed silent.

"Look I would never want to hurt you Adam." The man sounded like he was about to cry, "I would never want you to hurt. It may not seem like it, but it hurts me to see you hurting. I don't want you to be like this. Confused, in shock, tired, scared, worried. I-I I love you." He grabs his son's hand.

Instead of pulling away like he would have usually done, Adam let the man continue to hold his hand. Something about the touch made him feel…safe. The fear inside of him was suddenly washed away. Then, the eighteen year old felt a flashback pop into his mind.

 _Flashback to thirteen years ago_

" _Daddy" Adam cried as he ran up to his father's work desk._

" _What is it Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked._

" _I hurt my hand. Bree accidently put her book down on it." The boy then wiped a few tears off his face._

" _Aww" the man crouched down next to his son, "It's ok. Don't cry. I'll make it all better." He then grabbed his son's hurting hand….._

Adam gasped. Donald quickly let go of his son's hand.

"Adam what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. He just continued to look back and forth at his hand and then Donald again.

"Adam?"

Still no response.

"Adam are you alright? Answer me."

Finally, the bionic snapped out of his inner thoughts and began to speak. "I-I" he started. But he didn't know what to say. "I-I-" He began to breath heavily. He felt his heart rate increase.

"Adam."

"I-I-"

"Just tell me. What's wrong?"

"Y-You touched my hand."

The older adult made a weird face. "Uh yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

Adam quickly shook his head. "I-I've-I mean you have done it before."

"Done what before?"

"You've touched my hand before."

"What?" Donald looked at his son with worry on his face. What was happening to him? Was he starting to remember? "I don't understand-"

"Something just happened to me. I-I had an old memory appear before my eyes. It was me. I was little and I ran up to you and" he paused. "My hand was hurting and you said you could fix it. And then-" he took another pause, "You touched it."

Mr. Davenport gasped. He was starting to remember. The man wondered if he was going to start remembering more.

"But it couldn't have been you" the boy started, "Because I didn't know you when I was little. I was with my dad when I was little, not with you. No, it couldn't have been you." The boy started shaking. What was happening to him, "But the face belonged to you. It was you. I-" The boy stopped talking. A tear rolled down from his face.

"Hey" the man said as he pulled the boy into a hug.

The bionic began to sob.

"It's alright."

"W-What is happening to me?"

The man tightened his grip. "It's alright. I'm right here."

"I don't understand. This can't be happening."

"Everything's going to be just fine."

Suddenly the door opened and Tasha walked into the room. "Donald" she said, "Dinner's almost-" she stopped once she saw her husband hugging their son in a tight grip, "What-"

"I'll explain later" the man told her, "We'll be down soon."

She nodded and quickly left the room.

Donald slowly turned back to face his son and continued to let the boy sob onto his shoulders.

* * *

Back at the Capitol, the dictator was still continuing to search for his kidnapped son. He was at his desk, looking down at a picture in a frame that he and Adam had taken a couple weeks before.

"Sir" one of his workers cried as he ran into the man's office and up to his desk, "We have news that someone spotted the kidnappers in an SUV with your son driving in California."

The man looked up, "In California?"

"Yes sir."

"Why that's miles away from here." He then paused. "They must be taking him back to their hideout." He then whispered, "I thought I had destroyed that place. I guess not." He then stood up, "Guard I want you and every other soldier possible to go to California and get my son back!"

"Yes sir!"

"And I'm coming with you. Get the airplanes ready to take off."

"What? But sir it's too dangerous."

"Do as I say or I'll have you killed the way I'm going to kill Donald Davenport and his family for taking my son!"

"Right away sir!" He then ran out of the room.

The dictator then went back looking at the picture on his desk.

"This is bad" he whispered to himself, "What could they be telling him? What could they be doing to his brain? He can't find out. He can't find out anything." He walked over to the cabinet by the desk and pulled out some of Adam's 'medicine'. "I probably need to take this with me. I don't know what they've given him." He put some of the containers into his bag and then went back over to his desk and prepared for his journey.

* * *

After crying for a couple of minutes, Adam let go of Davenport's grip.

"Are you ok now?" The man asked his son.

"I guess" he replied, "I'm still confused."

"I know you are, but I promise that everything's going to come to light soon."

Adam just stares at him.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"Are you going to bring it up to this room? Are you going to slip some more of your formula in it?"

"If I don't, will you willingly take my formula again?"

"What do you think?"

"Uh…maybe."

"No."

"Then I guess I'll have to sprinkle some of it onto your dinner plate."

The boy frowned.

"Look I just need to run some more scans" He then changed the subject, "Tell you what, why don't you come downstairs and have dinner with the family."

Adam looked at the man, "Really?"

"Really. I mean we don't want you to feel like a prisoner. This is your home."

The boy frowned.

"Well it's kind of your home. And besides, you're family."

"I am?"

"Of course. You're a Davenport aren't you?"

Adam frowned again. Mr. Davenport became silent. Whoops.

"Look" the bionic said, "just because I cried into your arms doesn't make me part of your family."

The man became sad. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"I'm not a Davenport Donald."

"Just call me Mr. Davenport. It's weird for you to call me Donald."

"Ok _Mr. Davenport_ I'm not your family. I don't know why you were in my memory, but it didn't happen, at least I don't think it did."

Donald sighed. "I promise you it happened. I was there I-"

"And I'm not a Davenport. My name's not Adam Davenport. It's Adam Graham."

"What?" Even though the man had heard what he had said already, he wanted to hear it again. "What did you say?"

"My name's Adam Graham. Graham. Not Davenport. I'm not your family."

* * *

After the leader had finished packing, he started to leave his office.

"There's no way I'm going to let Donald Davenport ruin all of my hard work" he replied, "I've worked my butt off to get this far and I'm not going back." He walked out of his office and into the main living room to wait for his flight to California to be ready. "Enjoy your time having Adam Davenports" he warned, "Because you're time with him is about to end. No one messes with Dictator Graham." He then laughed really hard.

* * *

Donald sighed again. Maybe after dinner, Adam would start to remember more about his true identity.

"Just come have dinner with _my_ family" Davenport forced himself to spit out, "I promise everyone will be nice."

The teen looked up at the ceiling for a bit. "Alright fine. But I'm not going to like it."

The adult smiled a bit as he helped his son stand up from the bed and lead him into the hallway and downstairs towards the kitchen.

 **OOH YES WE NOW (and when I say we I mean you) KNOW WHO ADAM'S 'FATHER' IS! YIPEE! Agent Graham. Anyone remember him from season 3 of Lab rats? I hope so. None of you saw that coming! Haha :D Are you guys surprised? I hope so!**

 **Questions for you guys…**

 **How do you think Graham has become a dictator? (I promise you'll figure out later in the story)?**

 **How do you think dinner will go with the Davenports and Adam?**

 **Do you think Graham will find where Adam has been taken?**

 **Be sure to leave a review for me and catch ya next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Each and every one of them makes me super happy :D I love your guesses. I'm glad that I tricked you all hehe :) Stay tuned for more surprises in the future chapters :D Hope you like chapter 13!**

 **Note: I kind of kicked my OC Cara out of the story from here on out. I just don't think she fits into this story anymore :( Sorry. I still mention her, she's just not there physically. Thanks for understanding :D**

When Adam and Donald reach the living room, they see that Tasha, Douglas, Bree, Chase and Leo are already sitting down at the dinner table.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Davenport asked the bionic.

Adam shrugged. "I guess."

They walk into the dining room. Mr. Davenport leads Adam to a seat that's open in between Chase and Leo. He then walks to the other side of the table and sits down next to his wife.

"Where's Cara?" Davenport asked.

"Oh she left about an hour ago to go home" Chase informed.

"Oh. I hope she's alright."

"She called as soon as she got there."

"Good."

"Is Adam going to eat dinner with us tonight?" Bree asked.

 _What do you think?,_ Adam thought to himself.

"Yup. I wanted him to. You know, so he can get to know us better."

"Well that's nice" Tasha replied. She then looked across at the boy, "Dinner's still in the oven. It should be done in ten minutes."

Adam nodded in response.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves again" Donald suggested, "Hey Adam I'm-"

"I already know who you are" the eighteen year old spat.

"I know, but I'm going to tell you again so you can know a little more about me, alright?"

The boy didn't respond.

"Like I was saying, I'm Donald Davenport. I live here with my beautiful wife, my little brother and my four-I mean three kids. Yeah." Something about saying he had three kids felt wrong. He didn't want to offend Adam, so he left him out, but somewhere deep down, the man felt bad for doing so, "I used to be an inventor and very very rich before the dictator took over and took away everything I owned."

"I'm Tasha" his wife started, "I live here with my family. I used to be a news reporter back in the day" Actually she had been a reporter a few months ago, but she didn't want Adam to know that, "But now since we're in hiding, I'm kind of a house wife."

"I'm Bree" the bionic girl said to her older brother, "Well, you already know that. I'm bionic. My main ability is my speed. And I hate that I'm always stuck here in the house now with these losers" She points to Chase and Leo. "It's nice to see you again….like here in this house though." She then looks down at her glass of water once she notices Adam's facial expression hadn't changed.

Chase clears his throat. "I'm Chase. I'm the most entertaining person in this family."

"Really?" Leo asked.

Chase glared at him, "Anyways, I'm also bionic. My main ability is my intelligence."

"And last but not least I'm Leo" Leo said, "I'm-"

"Hey!" Douglas cried, "You're not last. I am!"

"Anyway, I'm also bionic. My strength in my arm is my best ability. It's nice to see you Adam." He smiled.

"I'm Douglas" the man started, "But you can call me Uncle Douglas or even Douggie."

"You don't let me call you Douggie" Donald told.

"This is different…Donnie." He snickered as he watched his older brother frown, "Anyways, welcome to our home and I hope you get your memory back soon."

"My memory's not gone" Adam muttered.

The family soon heard the oven alarm go off.

"Oh the food must be ready" Tasha exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat, "Be right back." She ran into the kitchen."

Donald cleared his throat. "So, tell us about yourself Adam" he told the boy.

"Don't you already know everything about me?" he snapped.

"Well no. Not really."

No response.

"Please. It would mean a lot to me if you would tell."

The teen sighed. "Fine." He took a deep breath. "I'm Adam. Adam Graham. Not Adam Davenport. I'm eighteen and I'm bionic. There."

Douglas took a deep breath.

"Adam" Donald replied, "More information please."

The boy rolled his eyes. "My dad's the dictator of the United States of America. I live with him in the Capitol."

"What about your mother?" Douglas asked. He then leaned over close to his brother's ear, "I bet he won't be able to answer this question, because Graham isn't his real dad." He then smiled.

"My mom died when I was very young. My father said that I look just like her. Her name was Adele. My father said she died while giving birth to me. That's why he named me Adam, because it's so close to the name Adele."

"Come on you have got to be kidding me!" Douglas burst out.

Everyone at the dinner table looked at him like he was crazy.

The man cleared his throat, "I mean, that's so sad…."

"Do you have any pictures of you with your mother?" Bree asked.

Adam nodded. "I did have a picture of her in my mission suit pocket, but it's gone now since someone took it away from me." He glared at Donald.

Curious as to what the picture looked like, Donald decided to go get the suit from the laundry room. "You know what?" he asked as he stood up, "I'll go get your outfit Adam. Tasha should be done cleaning it by now." He walked off.

"So Adam" Bree started, "What did you do with your dad in free time?"

"Shouldn't you know already?" the bionic asked, "You were a worker there."

"I know, but I was always so busy working that I never got to see you and your dad together."

He sighed. "Well, dad is always so busy with his work and helping the doctor create a cure for me-"

"Wait wait wait" Chase interrupted, "A cure?"

Adam nodded.

"A cure for what?"

"I'm sick."

"With what?"

Adam then mumbled something no one could hear.

"What?"

"With memory loss. And other things…"

"memory loss?" Leo asked, "Adam-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" The bionic was starting to get sick of all of these questions. Why were these people so nosy about everything?

"Relax" Bree told her older brother, "We were just trying to make you feel more comfortable around-"

"Well I'm not comfortable ok? I just want to go home!"

At that time Tasha came back into the dining room with a plate full of dinner rolls in her hands, "Dinner's ready." She said brightly.

"I lost my appetite" Adam mumbled as he got up from the table and started to walk upstairs.

"Adam honey where are you going?" Tasha asked.

"Back to the room I was in since I can't get out of here."

Mr. Davenport then walked into the room with Adam's mission suit in his hands. He looked to see his son starting to run up the stairs, "Adam where are you-"

"Don't talk to me!" The bionic then disappeared upstairs.

Donald turned to face his family, "What happened? I left for five minutes."

"It was Chase!" Leo answered.

"You were the one that made him start screaming!" Chase replied.

"I guess it was all of our faults" Douglas answered.

Donald sighed as his wife put a hand on his shoulder. "What am I doing wrong?"

* * *

As soon as Adam reached the bedroom, he slammed the door shut and collapsed on the bed, face first. He let a couple of tear drops fall from his face onto the pillow. As he wiped his eyes with his hands, he had another flashback….

 _Flashback to a few months ago_

 _Adam was sitting in his room, on his phone, playing a video game, when his father walked into the room and closed the door behind him._

 _The bionic looked up from his phone, "Oh hey dad" he said, "Thanks for getting me this new phone."_

" _No problem son. Anything for you."_

 _The boy's face changed from happy to sad once he saw his dad's expression. "Dad what's wrong? You don't look so good."_

 _The man pulled out some medication from his back pocket._

" _Ugh I have to take that stuff again?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Please. Don't make me take that again. I already took it this morning."_

" _I know" the father replied with a sigh, "But you have to take this three times a day, so you can get better."_

 _Adam frowned and turned away, "You said I wouldn't have to take it anymore if I showed improvement."_

" _I know, but you haven't been showing hardly any improvement" The man sat down next to his son on the bed, "Look, I know this is a hard process to take in, but do it for me buddy. Please." The man then started to cry a bit, "Please. Do it for me."_

 _The teen made a confused face, "Fine I'll take it. Nothing to cry about."_

" _It's not that son."_

" _Then what is it?"_

 _The father stayed silent._

" _Dad?"_

 _Suddenly, the man started to sob and embraced his son into his arms._

 _The boy became a little weirded out and more confused than he had been before. "Dad what's wrong?"_

" _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry son."_

" _Dad its fine."_

" _I-I'm a horrible father."_

" _No you're not."_

" _I let this happen to you." He paused, "It's my fault you were captured. I wasn't paying attention."_

" _It's ok. I'm safe now. With you." He hugged his father back._

" _I just thinking about all that time he had you and I couldn't do anything to stop him."_

" _I'm with you now and that's all that matters. Ok? It was my fault I was taken. I should have paid closer attention."_

" _No it's not your fault." The dictator continues to cry and hold his son for another few minutes before he kissed the top of his son's forehead and broke the hug. He then, in silence, fed his son the medicine._

" _Are we all good now?" Adam asked as he looked back down at his phone._

 _The man nodded. "I guess so." He ran his fingers through his teenager's hair. "Adam."_

" _Yes father?"_

" _I love you. I love you very very much."_

" _I love you too dad."_

" _I just want you to know that. Promise me that you'll always remember that I love you and I would never want anything bad to happen to you."_

" _Uh…ok" the boy answered, a little confused onto why his dad was talking like this, "Sure."_

" _Good." He hugs his son again, "I don't know what that evil man tried to tell you, but just remember" he then leaned into his son's ear, "Everything is as it should be. I'm your father and you're my son. It's just us. No one else. We're on the good side. Don't let anyone tell you anything else."_

" _Ok."_

 _The man then broke the embrace and got up off the bed, "I guess I'll get back to doing my work and leave you with your little electronic game. I'll tell Tony to bring up a chocolate milkshake for you."_

 _Adam smiled, "Really? Thanks dad you're the best."_

" _I know son." He then walked to the door with a smirk on his face, "I know." He quietly exited the room and made his way towards his office, leaving his son alone once more._

 _End of Flashback_

Adam heard a knock on the door. He quickly wiped away the tears from his face.

"Go away" he shouted.

"Adam its Chase, may I come in?"

Adam didn't answer.

"I have your mission suit. Mr. Davenport told me to bring it up to you. He figured you'd let me in instead of him."

The bionic groaned, "I guess you can enter."

The door opened and the younger teen walked into the room. "Here are your clothes" he handed Adam the suit, "It's perfectly clean. You can change into it if you want to." He then started to walk towards the door, "It's really nice to see you again Adam. You don't how much I've missed you." His face saddened, "It's really quiet without you around. And boring…"

Adam really wanted this boy to leave, but he just kept on talking. He finally decided that maybe a insult will make the irritating teen leave him alone.

"And how old are you, twelve?"

Instead of getting angry, Chase reacted the exact opposite Adam thought he would.

"Haha" the boy laughed, "Very funny. I never thought I would miss your insults towards me."

The older teen stared at the boy blankly.

"Oh yeah right, you don't remember always insulting me." His face saddened and he sighed, "Well dinner was ready five minutes ago. Do you wanna come back downstairs? I promise we won't hurt your feelings anymore."

Adam shook his head.

"Well, I'll tell Tasha to send you up a plate." With that, the teen left.

"Good he's gone" Adam whispered as he laid back down again, "Annoying. Hmm he reminds of somebody, but I can't remember whom."

The teen started to think about what his father had said a few months earlier. He thought about what Donald Davenport had said to him a few minutes ago. Who was telling the truth? Was his father keeping a secret from him? "Maybe I'm adopted. Wait, that doesn't make since. Ugh this is so complicated!" He ended up falling back asleep, continuing to think about what everyone had said to him.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Poor Adam. Hopefully he feels enlightened soon. Make sure to leave a review and catch ya next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chappy!**

" _Adam!" Chase cried as he walked over to his brother, "I'm getting sick of you making fun of me!"_

 _The older boy looked up from watching T.V on the couch, "What? You are annoying! I can never watch my favorite superhero T.V show without you trying to talk smart all the time."_

" _I was just trying to tell you that nothing in that show could happen in real life."_

" _Well guess what? I don't care!" he looked back down at the T.V, "Now go downstairs and leave me alone. Why don't you go measure your height or something, even though we all know you haven't grown since-"_

" _I get it! Fine I'll go, but your brain is shrinking watching garbage like this, not like you had a brain to begin with." He then stormed off towards the elevator._

" _Good he's finally gone" Adam smirked as he continued to watch television…._

"Adam….Adam"

Adam felt someone shaking his shoulders gently.

"Adam wake up?"

"Huh?" the sleeping boy moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see Mr. Davenport hovering over him.

"Sorry to wake you. I just wanted to make sure you got something to eat."

The bionic sat up to see the man place a plate of mash potatoes and bread on the nearby table. The boy wondered if that was supposed to be the so called 'dinner plate' he was supposed to eat along with the Davenports. "That's it?"

Donald nodded. "I know. Unlike your 'father' we aren't the richest people anymore. Actually no one but your father is to be honest. Since we're hiding from the Capitol I have to sneak my way to a secret grocery store where people who despise Graham go to buy their food. There's hardly anything in the store except for fruits and veggies. Luckily Graham doesn't know about it or we would all be starving."

Adam began to feel a little pity towards his captor. Every day he had to sneak out of his home to get food for his family? That's pretty sad. "Why do you hate my dad so much?"

Donald sighed. He hated having to hear his son call Graham his 'dad'. It was irritating. The man then said something that he knew would upset the teenager, "He took away my son and turned him against me."

The room was silent for a couple of minutes. Adam groaned. How many times does he have to explain that he's not this man's son?

"Never mind that" Donald handed the plate and fork to the boy, "Now eat up. I can't have you going hungry can I?"

Adam slowly bit into the cold, hard piece of bread. He forced himself not to gag. This food was awful. It tasted like the food back at home that went to the prisoners. After swallowing a couple pieces of bread, he began to cough.

"Not used to eating this kind of food huh?" Davenport asked with a smile as he pats the boy's back.

"This tastes-" He tried to think of a way to say the food was disgusting without offending anyone, but he couldn't, "nasty."

"Yeah I know. But hey, that's all we have to eat. The store doesn't sell any good food. Most of the food sold there is stale food the owner stole from the regular grocery store." He handed his son a glass of water.

"Thanks." He immediately gulped down the water.

"So, Bree, Chase and Leo are downstairs in the lab hanging out."

"Uh…ok." The boy could tell where Donald was going with this.

"Yeah well I have to work on something with Douglas and Tasha."

"On what?"

"None of your business." He didn't want to tell him he and his family were working on a plan to take down Graham and the Capitol. "So, since I'll be working, I didn't want you to get lonely up here, so I was thinking maybe…"

Adam knew what was coming next. "No."

"You haven't even heard what I was going to ask you."

"You want me to hang out with Bree, Chase and Leo. No."

"Adam-"

"I don't know them. You can't just force me to hang out with them."

"But this will help you get to know them better."

"I already know them. Bree's a liar, Chase is a short, annoying know it all, and Leo..well I guess he's ok, but still."

The man put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know this is hard for you, but at least try and talk to them. You're closer to them than what you think." He winks.

The teen wondered what that was supposed to mean. Maybe talking to them will help him figure out what actually had happened to him when he was captured by them. He really wanted to know all exactly what had happened. His father never told him the whole story. "Fine. I guess I'll go down there."

"Really?" His answer came as a shock for the man, "Ok then. I'll lead you to the lab." He helped the bionic to his feet and they walked downstairs.

* * *

Once the two got to the lab, they saw the three bionics huddled around a table, playing some kind of a board game. The siblings turned around to see their dad and brother standing before them.

"Hey guys" Donald said, "I'm going to be working with Tasha and Douglas and I didn't want Adam to be left unwatched so-"

"Of course he can stay down here with us" Bree blurted out.

"I'm not a five year old child" Adam mumbled, "I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"What was that Adam?"

"Nothing."

"Come over here" Leo called out, "We're playing Monopoly."

"Monopo-what?"

"Monopoly."

"What the heck is Monopoly?"

Chase chuckled, "Good old Adam. Always cracking a joke. Haha."

Adam glared at him.

Bree eventually stopped her brother from laughing, "Uh Chase, I think he really doesn't remember the game."

Chase looked into his older brother's eyes. "Yikes you're right." He stopped laughing.

"How about we just talk instead?" Leo suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Bree answered, "Come on Adam."

"Have fun" Donald told the oldest before leaving the children alone in the lab.

Adam walked over to the table and sat down next to Leo.

"So" Bree started, "How was your dinner?"

"Awful."

"Haha I know right? Dinner hasn't been good for a long time."

"I don't think we've had one dessert since Graham took over" Chase told, "I think I forget what sweets taste like."

"Wow" Adam butt in, "You guys really haven't had any dessert?"

They shook their heads.

"I have it every day. I don't think I could live without it."

"Lucky, you…"

* * *

The more the teens talked, the more comfortable Adam felt. He of course didn't trust them fully yet, but something about their personalities was familiar. He figured now would be the right time to ask questions about the past.

"Hey guys" he said, "Do you guys know what happened to me when I was captured by your dad the first time and brought here?"

The three teens looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Bree asked.

"What happened to me the first time I was brought here?" He sighed, "Please. Just tell me. My dad won't tell me anything. He thinks I'm not ready to know yet." The boy then put an innocent smile on his face. A smile always seemed to make his way go the way he planned before.

"That's because it never happened" Leo whispered into Chase's ear.

"What do we tell him?" Chase asked.

Bree shrugged and Leo did the same. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

"We're now flying over California sir" one of Graham's soldiers informed him.

"Finally" the leader spat as he looked out of the airplane window, "Now tell the pilot to fly to Mission Creek. That's where they're keeping my son."

"Yes sir" the soldier walked towards the front of the plane.

"I'm coming Adam" the leader said to himself, "I'm coming. And when I capture and kill the Davenports, everything will change. I won't have to worry about anyone trying to overthrow me. And I'll make sure that you'll never remember them again." He continued to smile as he stared out into the California sky.

 **Hope you liked this chappy! Sorry for any grammar issues. Be sure to leave a review and catch ya next time!**


End file.
